Vampire Academy
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human   Vampires   disaster.
1. Vampire Academy I

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura Haruno looked out the passenger window looking at the houses, what she could see of them since it was dark out, as they drove past them.

"Sakura, I know you didn't want to leave but I got a better job that pays more." Said her mother, while turning down the radio.

"I'm going to an academy, I only get to come home for Christmas vacation. So there's really no need for more money when your living alone." Sakura said turning toward her mother.

"I can't help that you have to go to an academy and only get to come home for Christmas." Her mother said while sighing.

"I don't even get to see what the house looks like, I have to go straight to the academy." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you'll eventually see the house." Her mother said, pulling to a stop at the curb.

Sakura looked out the window and saw a huge black gate with spikes at the top and a capital V and A made into the gate. Through the gate you could see a nice huge castle like building, with a huge capital V and A on the front of the building.

Sakura looked back at her mother, "What does V and A stand for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Her mother said.

Sakura looked back at the school with wide eyes.

'_I don't know if I'll survive 'til Christmas._' Sakura thought to herself and then sighed opening the car door.

She got out of the car and opened the back door getting her things out.

"Bye honey and good luck." Her mother said before pulling off.

Sakura looked after the car until it was out of site.

"Your the new girl, right?" Said a male voice right behind her.

She yelped and turned around backing up and falling on her butt on the sidewalk. The guy chuckled. He had long raven colored hair that was in a ponytail and onyx colored eyes and was extremely hot. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a blood red shirt and a capital V and A on the shirt in red letters and black stitching outlining the letters. He had a black coat thrown over his left arm and on the left side of the coat was the same letters and stitching.

But Sakura decided not to be affected by his looks and do like she would back at her old school.

"Don't you have any manners I mean sneaking up on a girl like that and scaring her half to death and not even saying sorry, talk about rude." She said and she got up dusting off the back of her pants.

He looked up and the sky and then back at Sakura.

"Yeah I suppose it was a little rude. Shall we go in, I'll help you with your things." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura said and grabbed her things.

"Your welcome." He said picking up her trunk and opening the gate, motioning for her to go in.

She did and he followed and the gate closed automatically making Sakura jump a little.

"You ok?" asked the guy.

"Fine, so what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, how about yours?" he said.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Itachi." Sakura said with a small smile.

"You as well." He said.

They walked up to the school's entrance and Itachi opened the door and walked through, Sakura followed. The door slammed shut behind them causing Sakura to freak out inside.

'_How can things close by them selves like that? It's beyond creepy!_' Sakura thought to herself.

They were standing in a long dark hallway that was lit by little lanterns on the sides of the walls. Sakura looked at Itachi. He started walking and Sakura followed reluctantly, she really just wanted to turn around and run out of this new town.

They finally came to the end of the hallway and to a large wooden door. Itachi didn't move, so Sakura reached to open the doors but Itachi stopped her. She looked at him.

"Once we enter I will have to leave you, but I'll give you directions to the main office." He said.

"Umm ok." Sakura said a little confused.

Itachi opened the door and they walked through. The door shut by itself. They were standing in another long dark hallway lit by lanterns. Itachi handed her, her trunk.

"Now just follow the hallway to the end and you'll reach a big iron door, go through it and go up the stairs, go up one flight and go through that door and your there, but don't go up anymore got it." Itachi said.

"Why can't I go up further?" Sakura asked.

She didn't get an answer so she looked where Itachi was and no one was there.

"Itachi?" She asked.

No answer.

'_Where did he go? It's like he vanished into thin air or something! I would've heard the door open and I didn't. There's no other doors so where is he?_' Sakura mentally asked herself.

She put that to the side for now and walked down the hallway, which seemed to take forever when she finally reached the door Itachi told her about, she opened it and went through. She heard the door close loudly behind her and she then started up spiraling marble stairs. She came to a platform and there was a big wooden door she stopped, but the stairs kept going. She knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Said a female voice.

Sakura walked in and to the desk, there was a really pretty blonde lady sitting behind it and then a lady with short black hair was standing behind the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the blonde lady.

"Umm I'm new here." Sakura said.

"Name." Said the blonde lady.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"I'm the headmaster of this school, Tsunade." Said the blonde lady.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Sakura said.

"I'm Shizune, I help lady Tsunade with her paper work." Said the black haired lady.

"Nice to meet you also." Sakura said.

"Here's you class schedule and your dorm room number." Tsunade said, handing Sakura the papers.

"Thank you." Sakura said and walked from the room and closed the door behind her.

She looked up the stairs and was curious to why Itachi told her not to go up there. She started walking up the stairs and came to another wooden door she opened it a little and peaked in and was horrified at what she saw. There was sharp tools and a wooden bed with a girl on it. Sakura ran through the door and over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

The girl looked scared and said, "P-please d-don't h-h-hurt me a-again."

"I'm not, I'm going to get you out of here. What happened to you?" Sakura asked while trying to get one of the girls arms free.

"They brought me up here and started draining my blood." The girl said.

"What?" Sakura said horrified at the thought.

The girl nodded.

"Why would they-" Sakura started and then heard a noise and she turned looking at the door and gasped.

"Shh I'll get you out of here just hold on." Sakura said and ran to a big cabinet hiding behind it.

The door opened and Tsunade came in, Sakura peaked around the cabinet and watched what she was going to do. Tsunade walked over to the girl and took her fingernail and trailed it over the girls right forearm causing the girl to wince and blood to start coming from the girls arm. Sakura watched and was disgusted by what happened next. Tsunade bent and licked the girls blood.

"Delicious." Tsunade said.

Sakura started to gag.

'_That's the most disgusting and disturbing thing I've ever saw in all my life and I'm only sixteen, shouldn't that come later on in my life?_' Sakura thought to herself, but was pulled from her train of thought when she heard heals clicking on the floor like they were coming her way.

Sakura froze automatically. The steps got closer and closer and then stopped, Sakura heard rustling on the other side of the cabinet and then heard Tsunade start walking back toward the table. She peaked around the cabinet again and watched Tsunade walk over to the girl, in Tsunade's hand was a glass vile. She took the vile and put it on the girls arm letting her blood run into the vile.

Once the vile was almost full Tsunade put a cork in it and smiled.

"I'll be back soon to get more." Tsunade said and walked toward the door both her and Sakura came in.

Once Tsunade was gone, Sakura ran back over to the girl and looked at her. The girls eyes were wide with fear and she looked like she was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"It's ok I'll get you out of here." Sakura said and tried to get the girl free again, but the iron bracelet like thing wouldn't budge.

Sakura looked around for something she could use to pick the lock. She found a hay hook and used the pointed end trying to unlock the iron bracelets. It was to big.

Sakura put it back where she got it and exactly the way she found it. She looked for something else. She found a root hook and tried it but it was to small. Sakura sighed and put it back like she found it and looked for something else.

"Do you know if there's a key to those?" Sakura asked.

"There is but I don't know where." The girl said.

Sakura went through drawers, cabinets everything and then she went threw a drawer on the table and found a key. She tried it in the key hole and it fit she turned the key and it unlocked. She unlocked the girls other hand and her two feet the girl jumped from the table and hugged Sakura.

"Thank you so much." She said while crying.

"Your welcome." Sakura said and hugged her back.

Then they heard foot steps and looked at the door. Sakura grabbed the girls hand and ran toward another door in the room she opened it and they went in closing the door behind them.

They heard Tsunade, "Where's my blood donor?" she yelled.

Sakura grabbed the girls hand and they started running down the steps and came to a room full of bags of blood. Sakura gagged and so did the girl.

"What is this?" Sakura asked aloud.

"I'm guessing the blood cellar." The girl said.

Sakura shivered at the thought and heard the door open. She grabbed the girls hand and they ran throw another door closing it behind them. There was more stairs they ran down them and came to a hallway. They could hear foot steps behind them so they ran down the hall. Barely able to see where they were going.

The girl held on to Sakura's hand really tight. Just through touch Sakura could feel how scared the girl was. Sakura squeezed the girls hand a little trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, but Sakura was actual worried too. Her first day there and she's already found out a terrible secret and she's running for her life while trying to save another person's.

Sakura knew that this wasn't an ordinary academy and that her stay wasn't going to be as pleasant as she hoped it would.

They ran into another hallway and through the door that led to yet another long dark hallway, they heard the foot steps keep straight and they walked down the hall and came to a dead end so they decided to sit there and take a rest.

"Hey those letters on the gate and school building and on the uniforms V A what do they stand for?" Sakura asked the girl.

"You don't know?" The girl asked.

"No, I just moved here and enrolled into this school." Sakura said.

"The letters stand for-" The girl was about to tell her but she was cut off by the sound of foot steps.

Her and Sakura grab each others hand and was scared out of there minds. They foot steps got closer and closer, but there was no one there.

They looked at one another.

"How is that even possible?" Sakura asked out loud.

"In this school basically anything's possible." The girl said.

Sakura didn't like how the girl said that. It kinda creeped her out. The girl seemed to notice this so she looked at Sakura and smiled a small faint, scared smile even though you could tell she was trying to hide her being scared to smile at Sakura reassuringly. Like Sakura did early by squeezing her hand, but it just wasn't the same. They both knew that there was a good possibility they would both die in this school tonight and yet they kept trying to reassure each other and themselves that everything was going to be fine even if it was just a futile attempt.

They hoped that it was more than just an attempt, that they would both make it out of there alive and in one piece. But with the way thing were going it didn't seem that promising. They didn't know where to go and even if they did they didn't know how to get there. What if they ran into someone while trying to escape? That person could hurt them.

Sakura didn't even no what was up with this school and the people in it but she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe that the people here weren't human. '_I mean Itachi did just up and vanish._' Sakura thought to herself. The headmaster drunk this girls blood and then put it in a vile. There was a lot of bags of blood, human don't do or keep thing like that. If they do then their considered psycho and sent to a mental institution.

Sakura sighed in frustration because she had no idea what she had done gotten herself into, but she knew it wasn't good in the least.

**Cherry-Chan: Tada I hope you all like it, it took me a while to get it just right and I know it's short and I'm sorry about that. I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please R&R, thanks.**


	2. Vampire Academy II

**Vampire Academy **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up and found herself in a bed. She shot up and looked around, there was a desk, dresser, closest, night stand table, the basic dorm room.

'_Is this my room or what?_' Sakura asked herself.

She kept looking around and trying to figure out how she got there. Her thoughts went back to the previous night.

'_The girl. Where is she?_' Sakura asked herself as she got out of the bed and ran looking through the doors.

'_No don't tell me they got her. After all we went through and I still couldn't save her like I promised._' Sakura thought.

"Dammit!" Sakura said and hit the wall making a large crack in it.

The door to the room opened and a hot guy came in, he looked a lot like Itachi, just his hair was shorter and styled differently like a ducks butt.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura yelled.

"Don't shout!" The guy said.

"I will until you tell me what the hell your doing in my dorm room." Sakura yelled.

'_Wait what if this isn't even my room? Then I'll feel like an total idiot and probably die of humiliation._' Sakura thought to herself.

"First off I hate shouters, so if you keep that up I'm duck taping your mouth shut. Second your in nothing but your panties and bra, which you are extremely hot so keep standing there like that. And third this is my room too." He said with a smirk.

Sakura looked down and he was right she was in nothing but her panties and bra. She decided not to blush since he seemed to find it amusing. She walked over to the closet and opened it up. There was guy clothes in it.

'_I'm guessing this is his closet. But I don't know where my clothes are so his will just have to do for now. I hope he doesn't mind._' Sakura thought to herself, while taking out a white long sleeve button up shirt.

She slid her arms through it and buttoned it up and walked back over to him.

"So this is your dorm room too? Great I share it with a guy who probably think he's the hottest person on the planet." Sakura said.

"Well I am, every girl here wants me." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Well hate to burst your bubble honey but here's one girl that doesn't want you."

He glared at her and said in a dark blood chilling tone, "Are you blind or something?"

"No and god someone doesn't drool over you and you get all hissy **(A/N: I'm not sure how to spell that, sorry.)** like a wet cat?" Sakura said her temper spiking up.

"No one has never not drooled over me so I wouldn't know." He said.

Sakura scoffed and said. "So are you a playboy or something?"

"If you mean have I slept with a lot of girls, then yes." He said.

"That's not good you know." Sakura said.

"I've slept with ever girl here." He said and smirked.

"Not every girl." She said.

"For now." He said.

Sakura glared at him and yelled, "For now? Ha you will never get me in bed with you."

"I will eventually." He said with a smirk.

"Your smirking is annoying." Sakura said.

He didn't say anything he just stared at her legs.

"Hey, stop staring at my legs." Sakura said.

"There smooth, shiny and creamy looking." He said.

Sakura pulled the shirt down trying to cover her legs.

"Hey! Your stretching my shirt." He said.

"Stop looking at my legs and I won't stretch your shirt." Sakura said.

"Ok, ok fine I won't look at them." He said and looked at her instead of her legs.

"Oh by the way I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" Sakura said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Nice to mee-," Sakura started and then said, "Oh do you know Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. Wait how do you know him?" Sasuke said.

"He helped me with my stuff when I got here." Sakura said.

"Hnn." Was all Sasuke said.

Sakura walked and sat on the bed she was laying on earlier guessing that it was her bed and the other was his.

"So what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"5 a.m. You missed classes and I'm guessing your not tired since you just woke up." Sasuke said.

"Wait 5 a.m. and I missed classes how is that possible?" Sakura said.

"We go from 10 p.m. 'til 5 a.m. then we come back here and sleep." Sasuke explained.

"What about lunch?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the table between the two beds.

"In about 20 minutes." He said.

"So i have time to take a shower." Sakura said not really looking for an answer.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked around and said, "Where's my clothes?"

"There's your uniform. You have to wear it." He said.

"I need another bra and panties." Sakura said.

"I don't think any guy would mind if you don't wear either. I know I won't." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to a trunk that looked like hers and opened it to reveal her clothes. She bent down and looked through her trunk.

"Nice ass!" Sasuke said.

Sakura jumped and turned around to face him and saw him laying on his bed propped up on his right elbow looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Pervert!" Sakura said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned back around and looked through her trunk again and found a pink bra and panties to match.

"Hey you got any thongs in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you care?" Sakura said.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakura said and grabbed her school uniform and going into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.

She started the shower and started to strip. She got a towel and washcloth and then stepped into the shower. She washed her hair and then her body and got out.

She dried off and put on her bra and panties.

'_Dammit I forgot my hair dryer. I always blow dry my hair before I get dressed other than my bra and panties._' Sakura thought to herself.

She grabbed Sasuke's white long sleeve button up shirt and slid it back on, buttoned it up and walked out of the bathroom. She looked through her trunk for her hair dryer. She got it and went back into the bathroom and started blow drying her hair. Once she got done blow drying her hair she put on a black mini skirt, a blood red button up shirt with red V A letters and black stitching and a black coat with the same stitching.

'_Hmm they didn't give me any shoes so I guess I can wear my on. I have the prefect shoes to go with it.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed sitting down. Sasuke looked at her.

"That uniform looks really good on you." He said.

"Thanks." Was Sakura's response.

Sasuke nodded.

"So can we wear the shoes we chose?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Sakura got some black boots that came to mid-thigh and zipped them up. She went over to the body mirror and looked at the uniform and boots together. She turned to Sasuke.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Your one damn hottie!" He said looking her up and down.

"I meant the boots with the uniform." Sakura said.

"It looks good together." He said.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said and sat on her bed.

**Cherry-chan: Here's the next chapter and sorry for the late update. Tomorrow I should be done posted the next chapter to My Step Brothers! Please R&R.**


	3. Vampire Academy III

**Vampire Academy **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town; she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the hallway and into a huge cafeteria. That was lit by a bunch of candles.

"Come on." Sasuke said and walked in.

Sakura followed.

They went to a lunch line and got a plate. Sakura got some spaghetti and some toast to go with it and Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"That's it?" He said.

She nodded and he walked down the line and to the drinks, Sasuke got something red like blood and Sakura got a Dr. Pepper.

Sasuke looked at her again.

"What?" She asked.

He just shook his head. They walked down the line some more and paid for their food and walked out of the line.

"Ok you see that table right there?" Sasuke asked pointing at a table.

Sakura nodded.

"Go sit there and I'll be over there in a few." He said.

"But I don't know them what if they ask me what I'm doing sitting there?" Sakura asked him.

"Tell them I told you to sit there and they won't say anything about it." He said and walked away.

Sakura walked over to the table and said, "Umm excuse me."

They looked at her.

"Umm Sasuke told me to sit here." She said.

Two girls moved and made a space in between them for her. She sat down.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Said a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Tenten." Said a girl with brown hair in two buns on top of her head.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Said a girl with indigo colored hair.

"Shikamaru Nara." Said a guy with brown hair in a spiky short ponytail and waved lazily.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." Said a guy with long brown hair.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said a guy with blonde spiky hair.

"Hi I'm-" Sakura started but was cut off by a familiar male voice.

"Sakura?" Asked the male voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Itachi and smiled.

"Itachi." She said getting up and hugging him.

He hugged back and Sasuke walked up and slammed his plate on the table causing Sakura jump and turn around.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said still glaring at him.

"It looks like your jealous cause I hugged Sakura." Itachi said.

"As if I'd ever be jealous over a girl." Sasuke said.

Sakura sat down and started eating and ignored their bickering.

"You two shut up so she can introduce herself." Ino yelled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." They said.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Sakura said with a smile.

Tsunade came in and everyone got quite and Itachi went to sit with his friends.

"Well we have a new student and I'd like to introduce her to everyone, so Sakura come up here please." Tsunade said.

Sakura got up and went up and stood beside Tsunade.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said with a smile.

**To Sasuke**

When Sakura turned like that and introduced herself, Sasuke noticed something about her and decide to make sure he was right before he asked her about it.

Sakura came and sat back down. Then everyone turned back to their conversations and meals.

"So Sakura you want some blood?" Sasuke asked holding his glass out to her.

Sakura almost gagged but stopped herself before she did.

"Umm no thank you Sasuke." She said and drunk some of her Dr. Pepper to keep from throwing up.

Sasuke drunk some of his blood and then licked his fangs. Sakura's eyes got wide and then looked down.

'_So people here are vampires. V A must stand for Vampire Academy, if they find out I'm a human then I'll be dead in less than a minute. I have to get out of here as soon as possible or make sure no one finds out that I'm human._' Sakura thought to herself.

After dinner Sasuke and Sakura went back to their room and were sitting on their beds talking and Sasuke thought he'd ask Sakura what her what he noticed at dinner.

"Sakura can I ask you something?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Are you a human?" He asked.

Sakura froze.

'_What do I say? He might kill me if he knows the truth._' Sakura thought to herself.

"No. Why would you think that Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Well you didn't drink the blood I offered you and when you were introducing yourself you moved in a way that only humans do." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Ok yes I'm human but please don't tell anyone and please don't kill me."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Sakura asked.

"You let me drink a little bit of your blood every night and I won't tell anyone or kill you." Sasuke said.

Sakura thought about it.

"I don't know Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, that blood I drink at dinner doesn't fill me up and doesn't really please me all that much, same with the vampire girls here." Sasuke said.

Sakura got up and got some scissors and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed beside him. She opened the scissors and took one end and cut the tip of her finger.

"Here taste it and see if you like it first." Sakura said and put her finger at Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke grabbed her finger and licked the blood, then put the tip in his mouth and sucked her blood. His eyes got wide and he pulled her finger from his mouth.

"Was it that bad?" Sakura asked.

"No it was delicious." Sasuke said.

"You promise if I let you drink from me then you won't tell anyone my secret, right?" Sakura said.

"I promise, but you can't tell anyone that I'm drinking your blood." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and said, "Ok, I'll let you drink from me."

Sasuke lend down to her neck, but she stopped him.

He looked at her.

"Not from my neck, I only want a vampire that I fall in love with, if I do that is, to drink from my neck. You can drink from my arm." Sakura said and held her bare arm out in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed it and his fangs flashed down, he slowly sunk his fangs into her wrist. Sakura winced in pain and then Sasuke started to drink her blood, Sakura looked to the side not able to stand the sight of him drinking from her.

She felt the blood running down her arm and could feel Sasuke's iron tight grip on her arm. Sakura started to get light headed and turned toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm getting light headed please stop." She said.

Sakura's eyes got huge, Sasuke's eyes were blood red.

"Sasuke please!" Sakura said pulling at his hand.

Sasuke looked at her and his eyes went back to normal and he slowly pulled his fangs out of her arm. Sakura fainted then.

When Sakura woke up it was around three in the afternoon. Sakura held up her arm that Sasuke drunk from and it was bandaged up, she smiled slightly to herself. Then looked over at Sasuke's sleeping figure on his bed.

Sakura got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She undid the bandages on her arm and was a little grossed out at how the fang marks looked.

They were deep, ruff edged and they were bleeding still. Sakura sighed and grabbed a cloth and put it over her arm then applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

She heard a knock on the door and turned as it opened to revel Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"I smelled your blood." Sasuke said and came over to Sakura grabbing her arm.

Sakura looked at him.

"You can't let anyone other than me drink from you, ok?" Sasuke said his eyes serious and his grip was tight around her arm showing that he wasn't kidding.

Sakura nodded and said, "No one else will drink from me."

"Good." Sasuke said and released his grip on her arm.

Sakura's cell phone vibrated causing her to jump. Sasuke smirked.

"Are humans always this jumpy?" Sasuke said.

Sakura smacked his arm and ran to get her cell phone. Sakura walked back into the bathroom and flipped her phone open. She had a text from her mom she pressed ok and it opened. She read the text and so did Sasuke over her shoulder.

**Hey sweetie how's your new school going so far? Met any new friends yet? Well text me back when you can sweet heart.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

"Do you mind Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"I was just wondering who it was is all." Sasuke said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"So what the answers to you mother's questions?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pressed the reply button. Then she moved so that Sasuke could see what she was replying.

**Hey mom, things are going pretty good and yeah I've met some new friends. They were really sweet and welcoming. **

**Love,**

**Sakura**

She sent it.

"That's what I replied." Sakura said and smiled cutely at Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

'_So pretty!_' Sasuke thought to his self.

Sakura stopped smiling and said, "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Huh? Umm yeah fine." Sasuke said.

Sakura's phone vibrated again, she flipped it open. Another message from her mom.

**I'm glad you made friends and you were worried about going to a new school. You were popular in your old school and I'm sure you will be in this one too. So what's your friends names? Oh and are there any guys that have caught your eye yet? ;D**

**Love,**

**Mom**

"Aww mom why ask that question and then put a face like that." Sakura said sighing.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Your mom's funny."

Sakura went and sat on her bed and Sasuke sat beside her. She looked at him.

"I want to see what you have to say and what she reply's please let me look." Sasuke said batting his eyelashes.

'_So cute. Sakura stop thinking of him like that remember you're his blood donor basically and not to mention he's a player he told you that himself. No falling for him no matter how hot he is!_' Sakura told her self.

Sakura hit reply.

**I don't know whether I will or not maybe. My friends names are Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. As a matter of fact a certain guy has caught my eye.**

**Love,**

**Sakura**

She hit send.

"What guy has caught your eye?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is that any of you concern?" Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, just tell me." Sasuke said.

"No." Sakura said.

Her phone vibrated again and she flipped it open.

**Someone has? Aww what's their name?**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Sakura sighed and pressed reply.

**It's Itachi Uchiha.**

**Love,**

**Sakura**

Sakura sent it and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked pissed, he got up and walked out of the room. Sakura looked after him confused.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked herself aloud.

**Cherry-chan: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it and please R&R, thanks. And sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	4. Vampire Academy IV

**Vampire Academy **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town; she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up at nine p.m. and decide to go get ready for classes. She looked around for any signs to show that Sasuke had been back, but there was none. Sakura sighed and then got out of bed, making it up.

Sakura grabbed a red bra with a black lace with panties to match and a black cami and her school uniform, along with her hair dryer and took it all in the bathroom. She put it on the counter. Then got out a towel for her hair, one for her body, and a washcloth, she put them on the other side of the counter.

Sakura slowly unwrapped the bandages from the arm Sasuke drunk from. The fang marks looked worse then earlier.

'_Why do they look that away?_' Sakura asked herself.

They were rough edged, deep, and you could see the muscles and fat in her arm. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She knew that she need to ask Sasuke about this, but she didn't know where he was.

She decided to go ahead and take a shower. When the water hit the marks she almost busted into tears. It burned and felt like her arm was being torn from her body. She took a deep breath and washed her hair, then body. When she got out she hurried and dried off her arm and bandaged it up. Then she dried off the rest of her body and put on her bra and panties then the black cami.

Sakura blow dried her hair and curled her waist long hair, putting it up in a high ponytail with a strand of her bang hanging down in front of her face on both sides, she put on a little bit of make-up, then her school uniform and her mid-thigh black boots. Then she brushed her teeth.

She looked in the full body mirror, after she put her clothes in the dirty clothes basket and cleaned the bathroom. She smiled and looked at the clock.

Sakura grabbed her book bag and her cell phone, then walked out of her room. Where Ino, Tenten, and Hinata where about to pass.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said as the three of them stopped.

"Hey." Sakura said.

"What classes do you have?" Tenten asked.

Sakura pulled out her schedule and handed it to her. They looked at it.

"You have all the same classes as us and the guys, including Itachi." Ino said, winking her eye at Sakura.

"What's with that look?" Sakura asked.

"Don't act like your not crushin on him." Tenten said as the four of them started to walk.

"I'm not." Sakura said.

"It's o-ok to h-have a crush on h-him Sakura." Hinata said.

"I don't." Sakura said.

"Do." Ino said.

"Ok, maybe a little." Sakura said and winked her right eye and stuck out her tongue.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata giggled. They linked arms and walked to class, talking the whole way.

Once they got to their first class they opened the door and walked in. They stopped at the sensei's desk and Ino introduced Sakura.

"Asuma-sensei this is Sakura Haruno." Ino said.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Haruno." Asuma said and smiled.

"You too, sensei." Sakura said, returning the smile.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walked in the classroom. The girls turned and Sakura smiled at Itachi. Causing Sasuke to get pissed and he went to his seat and slammed his bag on the ground.

"Sasuke, what's with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Teme." Naruto said.

"Nothings wrong." Sasuke said in a dark and blood chilling tone.

"I doubt that's actually true." Itachi said.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke said and his fangs flashed down and eyes turned blood red.

"Sasuke, clam down." Ino said.

Sakura froze, she didn't like seeing Sasuke in such a horrifying state. Sasuke slowly clammed down when he saw how Sakura was frozen with fear.

"Sorry." Sasuke said lowering his eyes looking at the ground.

Sakura took a step toward Sasuke but he was surrounded by fan girls that she could barely see him anymore.

"Ok everyone take your seats." Asuma said.

Everyone took their seats. Ino pulled Sakura over to a row and her, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all sat down in them.

Class went by fast and they were all in lunch. The girls were the only ones at the table, the guys were getting their food.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?" Sakura asked, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Sure." They said.

"Well Sasuke said that he's slept with every girl here, so does that mean you three have too?" Sakura asked them.

"Yes." All three said.

"But it was just once, not like all the other girls here that keep on and on!" Ino said.

"Yeah." Hinata and Tenten said, nodding.

The guys came then and sat down, Sakura looked at Sasuke and her arm began to hurt. She looked away and started eating.

Itachi came up and sat beside her and gave her a side hug. Sasuke glared at him.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke drink some of the blood in his cup and looked at Sakura.

'_I'll drink some of your blood later Sakura and make it worth my while and punish you for liking Itachi._' Sasuke thought to his self.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, right in Sasuke's ear.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed back in Naruto's ear.

"Ow!" Naruto said.

"What did you yell in my ear for?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause you were zoned out or something like that and Sakura wanted you." Naruto said.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Don't say nothing because I know its not true!" Sakura said.

"Well it's nothing that you should be concerned with." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura got up and walked out of the cafeteria and back to their room.

"Who does he think he is? Sure he's hot, popular and everything, but he doesn't have to be so cold hearted to people." Sakura said out loud to her self.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in.

Sakura sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

"You think I'm cold hearted to people?" Sasuke said.

"I know you are!" Sakura yelled and stood up.

"You're a daring human I'll give you that much!" Sasuke said.

"My race has nothing to do with it, maybe vampires just aren't as mean as there suppose to be." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Not mean, huh!"

Sasuke grab Sakura's wrist and pulled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"Sasuke wait I have a problem with where you bit me last night." Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura unbandaged her arm and showed it to Sasuke.

It was still rough edged and gross looking. Sasuke looked at her arm in disbelief that it was that bad.

"Sasuke why is it like that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said and looked at her.

"Go ahead and drink from me since I promised to give you blood every day." Sakura said.

"I've already hurt you and I'm not going to again, but don't worry I'll still keep your secret." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. She pulled back a little and moved her lips closer to his about to kiss him, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Sakura are you alright?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said, glaring at the door.

Sakura looked at the door and walked over to it opening it.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for coming to check on me Itachi." Sakura said with a smile and hugged him.

When they stopped hugging Itachi kissed her lips softly. She blushed and was glad Sasuke didn't see.

"I like you a lot, Sakura." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled.

"Aww thanks, that's sweet Itachi." Sakura said.

"Your welcome, well I better get going curfew is soon." Itachi said and kissed Sakura again and then walked toward his room.

Sakura shut the door and turned around and Sasuke was staring at her.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded.

"Did you enjoy it and kiss back?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke why are you asking this?" Sakura asked and walked to her bed and sat down.

"Because maybe I like you!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah for one thing and after you get it I'll be like the rest just someone that you did and it would be meaningless! Well I'm not like that and I'm not going to sleep with you just because you want me too and then you throw me to the side like it was nothing." Sakura said on the verge of tears, then laid down on her side with her back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her but decided to leave it alone and laid down with his back toward Sakura.

'_Your different from all those other girls, Sakura. Your special and so fragile because you are a human. Not to mention I've never felt this way about a girl before. Like you are mine and only mine. I get jealous when a guy looks at you or touches you. My heart races when I see you. My mind goes completely blank of everything other than you. Why is that? I've only known you for a few days and I feel like I've known you my entire life._' Sasuke thought to his self, wondering if he could ever bring himself to tell Sakura that.

**Cherry-chan: That's all of this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please R&R and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon cause school is almost out and I'll be able to write more often and hopefully finish 'Love once again?' =D**


	5. Vampire Academy V

Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

Summary: Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town; she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke and sat straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and almost crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream!" Sakura said.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked.

"That everyone here found out that I was human and ripped me apart." Sakura said crying.

"Sakura, don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you. If people find out and they try to attack you then they'll have to go through me first!" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him, all she could see was his figure since it was so dark.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Your welcome, now get some sleep." Sasuke said, laying back down with his back to Sakura.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and slipped out of bed and went over to Sasuke's and pulled the cover up sliding into his bed.

Sasuke turned over on his side facing her and said, "What are you doing?"

"That dream really shook me up, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sakura asked.

"It's going to cost you." Sasuke said.

"Cost me what?" Sakura asked.

"A kiss." Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Not what I meant!" Sasuke said.

"You never said where!" Sakura said.

"Dammit, alright fine you win this round." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and curled up against his chest and slowly fell asleep. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and stroked her hair until he fell asleep.

They woke up when they heard knocking on the door. Sakura rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 p.m. Sakura groaned and got up. She went to the door and opened it to revel Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Itachi.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We came to get you and Teme so we can all hang out." Naruto said walking into the room, everyone else followed.

Sakura closed the door.

"Hey Teme, wake up!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up and go away!" Sasuke said rolling over and then opened his eyes and said, "Where's Sakura?"

"Over there." Naruto said, pointing at Sakura talking and blushing with Itachi.

"Dammit you messed it up she was in bed with me. I'm going to kill you for this Naruto." Sasuke said hitting him on the head as he sat up.

Itachi looked at Sakura and said, "You were in bed with him?"

"No, he must have been dreaming!" Sakura said.

"Liar!" Sasuke said.

"You're the one dreaming dirty dreams, you pervert!" Sakura said.

"I am not you were sleeping in bed with me. You even kissed me and don't lie just because Itachi's in here." Sasuke said.

"Oh my, what happened between you two?" Ino said nudging Sakura's arm while smiling.

"Nothing happened between Sasuke and me. I was only in his bed because I had a terrifying nightmare, so I got in his bed. He told me that it would cost me a kiss to sleep in his bed so I kissed his cheek. End of story." Sakura said.

"A nightmare?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"About what?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said looking down.

Itachi hugged her. She hugged back.

Sasuke glared at them.

"Do you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed and said, "Yes."

"What are you saying yes about?" Ino asked.

"And why are you blushing?" Tenten said.

"I just asked her out." Itachi said.

"And I said yes." Sakura said, blushing and she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Sakura sighed.

Naruto went over to the door and yelled, "Teme what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I need to use the bathroom so you better not be sitting in there sulking or breaking anything." Sakura said.

"I'm about to get in the shower." Sasuke said.

"I can't hold it that long!" Sakura said.

Then door opened and an arm reached out grabbing Sakura and pulling her in the bathroom and the door shut again and locked.

"Dammit Sasuke don't strip right in front of me." Sakura yelled and threw a bottle of lotion at his back.

"Sasuke, don't you dare do anything to my girlfriend." Itachi said banging on the door.

Sasuke glared at the door and then smirked at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke walked over to her and sat her up on the counter.

"Sasuke what are you-" Sakura started yelling but Sasuke crushed his lips to Sakura's.

She started to fight against him trying to push him back but she soon lost the feeling of wanting him to stop. She was about to kiss back when Itachi shouted something through the door.

"What's going on in there?" Itachi yelled.

Sakura pushed Sasuke back and got off the counter and went to the door unlocking it.

"Nothing." Sakura said, walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind her and it locked.

"Well ok, if you say so." Itachi said and kissed Sakura.

She kissed him back.

Sasuke opened the door, he was in dark blue jeans that were a little baggy but looked good on him and a white sleeveless button up shirt.

Sasuke pushed Sakura into the bathroom.

"Take a shower so we can get going." Sasuke said.

"Asshole." Sakura said and closed the door when she seen him turn around.

Sakura locked the door and turned on the shower stripping and getting in, she washed her hair and body and got out.

She put on her bra and panties and then her school uniform. She put on a little bit of make up and brushed her teeth.

Sakura opened the door and they looked at her.

"Sakura, we don't have classes today put on something hot and sexy and lets go we're going to have fun." Ino and Tenten said in unison.

Sakura walked over to her closest and got out some things but wouldn't let them see. She went into the bathroom and changed into a white solid lace cami, with a pink short sleeve jacket **(A/N: Sorry I'm not sure what there called.)** and some dark blue skinny jeans.

She walked back out and over to her trunk and pulled out her black Fergie Ruckus boots and put them on with the pants legs tucked into the boots.

She got up and spun around and said, "What do you think?"

"Hot!" Ino said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"A club." Naruto said.

"Sakura, you might want to sleep in one of our rooms tonight since Sasuke's probably going to bring a girl back with him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and looked down.

They were about to go but Sakura stopped.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke come here, I want to talk to you real quick.

Sasuke walked back into the room with Sakura.

"This will only take a minute." Sakura said closing the door.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't bring a girl here please." Sakura said looking down.

"Sakura, don't worry I won't. Why would I mess up the chance of you getting in bed with me again?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Don't kiss a girl tonight and I'll sleep in your bed all night." Sakura said.

"Then you have to kiss me now and later." Sasuke said getting closer to Sakura.

"I'm dating Itachi though." Sakura said, looking down.

"He won't find out." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura. She reluctantly kissed back and then pulled away.

"So you won't do anything with a girl tonight, right?" Sakura said.

"Nothing other than dance." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said and smiled.

Sakura opened the door and walked out and said, "See that didn't take long."

"What did you talk about?" Naruto asked.

"She said if I bring someone back and make it to where she can't sleep in our room, then I better learn to sleep with my eyes open." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I told you that in private because I didn't want them to think badly of me." Sakura said.

"We don't." All of the said in unison.

"Ok. Ready to go?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah." Ino said.

They walked out of the school.

"Is it ok if we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just as long as your back before the sun comes up." Tenten said.

"How are we getting there?" Sakura asked.

"Walking." Naruto said.

"It's not far, if it was then Shika wouldn't be coming along." Ino said giggling.

"Haha so funny, Ino." Shika said.

Sakura giggled and almost latched onto Sasuke's arm, but caught herself and held her hand out to Itachi. Itachi laced his fingers through hers and they all walked off campus.

'_Why was I about to latch on to Sasuke's arm and not Itachi's? Great Sakura you have feelings for them both and your suppose to be dating Itachi. What happens if he finds out you have a crush on his brother too? No, No just calm down Sakura, you can get through this. I don't want to become a two timer, but I can't help how I feel and I don't want to break up with Itachi for Sasuke, that could end badly and besides how do I know that Sasuke isn't just doing this to get me to sleep with him and then throw me to the side?_' Sakura thought to herself and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Huh, oh nothing just a little shy about going to a club is all." Sakura said, making herself blush.

Itachi kissed her and she kissed back, even though she regretted it and wished it was Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Itachi but soon composed himself.

They arrived at the club.

"Ready to go have fun?" Ino asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Just a little nervous is all." Sakura said.

"Why, never been clubbing before?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"No." Sakura said.

"Don't worry we'll help you get the hang of it and find you a hot guy to dance with." Ino said, giggling.

"I'm her boyfriend so I call dibs on dancing with her." Itachi said.

"Wow Ino you work fast! You got me a hot guy to dance with and we're not even in the club yet." Sakura said giggling and looked at Sasuke who looked pissed.

Sakura stopped giggling and looked down. Ino and Tenten grabbed her and Hinata's arms and ran into the club the guys followed.

Sakura was amazed it was big and had a lot of people. There was booths, a DJ, lights flashing and a disco ball.

"Come on let's have some fun." Ino and Tenten said in unison.

They got some drinks and sat down.

"We're only sixteen so how come they gave us alcoholic drinks?" Sakura asked.

Ino giggled and said, "They don't care and in this town your able to buy alcohol at the age of sixteen so it's ok."

"Oh." Sakura said.

They all got up and went onto the dance floor.

Sakura with Itachi, Naruto with Hinata, Shika with Ino, Tenten with Neji and Sasuke with some girl he picked up already there.

"I don't really know how to dance, Itachi." Sakura said.

Itachi chuckled and said, "It's ok just go with it."

They started dancing and Sakura realized she was a pretty good dancer.

The music stopped and a guy came on stage where the DJ was.

"Their going to randomly choose someone to come up there and sing." Ino said.

"What?" Sakura said, scared that someone would be her.

There was a light that was shining and it landed on her.

"Ok the pink haired hottie gets to sing us a song." Said the guy.

"Go on Sakura!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata encouraged.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was smirking at her. She sighed and walked up on stage.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Ok everyone this is, Sakura Haruno and she's going to be singing," He looked a card and finished, "E.T."

Sakura sighed and thought to herself, '_At least it's a song that I know._'

The music started and Sakura got ready to sing.

**(A/N: I don't own these lyrics and italics is singing)**

_You're so hypnotising_

_could u be the devil, could you be an angel_

_your touch magnetizing_

_feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_you're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_different DNA, they dont understand u_

_You're from a whole other/another worlda different dimention_

_you open my eyes_

_and im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so super sonic_

_wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers_

_your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other/another worlda different dimension_

_you open my eyes_

_and im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_boy, you're my lucky stari wanna walk on your wave length_

_and be there when you vibrate_

_for you i risk it all_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, , you're an alien, your touch so far awayits supernatural, extraterrestrial_

**(A/N: italics is thinking again.)**

Everyone clapped. Sakura got off stage.

"Wasn't she great or what!" The guy said, smiling and clapping.

"Sakura that was amazing!" Ino said, hugging her.

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling.

They danced some more and then went back to the academy.

Itachi kissed Sakura goodbye at the door and then her and Sasuke walked back to their room together.

Once they were in their room Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"How many girls did you kiss tonight?" Sakura asked.

"One and that was you before we left." Sasuke said.

Sakura walked up beside him and locked the door. Then looked at him and unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt. He watched her. She ran her hand down his muscular chest and abs, until she reached the top of his pants. She put her hands beside her.

"We should get ready for bed." Sakura said, smiling.

She walked to her closest and got out a pink night gown and went into the bathroom.

Sakura put the night gown on. Then she walked out of the bathroom and over to Sasuke who was in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was in jogging pants and no shirt.

She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Is our deal still in effect?" She asked.

"Of course, I didn't not kiss any girls for no reason." Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura couldn't help herself. She got on top of him and started kissing him.

Sasuke pushed her back a little.

"What's the matter, isn't this what you wanted?" Sakura asked.

"Someone's coming to the door, we'll resume in a minute get in your bed." Sasuke said.

Sakura did and as soon as she was in it, someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke answered it.

"Itachi what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to see Sakura." Itachi said.

Itachi walked into the room. Sakura sat up in her bed.

"What is it Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled. Itachi kissed her and she reluctantly kissed back.

"Night babe." Itachi said.

"Night." Sakura said.

Sasuke closed the door, locked it and was in his bed and Sakura slowly got up and went over to him.

"Sasuke, I can't help but want to do what I'm thinking, but I don't want to be a two timer or a hoe so I don't know what to do." Sakura said.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"To kiss you, but I want your body on mine and I don't mean sleeping with each other. I mean you in your underwear and me in my bra and panties only and just having a little bit of fun." Sakura said, she grabbed the bottom of her night gown and pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked as he took off his pants. Sakura got on her knees in the bed and kissed him. He flipped them so he was on top and reached cutting off the light. They had a hot make out session, tongues exploring each others mouths and hands roaming up and down each others bodies.

It was one of the best nights Sakura had ever had.

Sasuke collapsed onto Sakura, both were breathing heavy.

"Wow who knew just kissing and touching could make someone so out of breath." Sasuke said, as he rolled off of Sakura and pushes her bra strap up.

She smiled at him and said, "Maybe we should go to sleep now."

"Yeah, but I want another night like this." Sasuke said smirking and kissed her lips letting his tongue glide across her upper lip.

Sakura's smiled grew wider and opened her mouth as they shared a heated french kiss. When they pulled apart, Sakura curled up against his chest and they fell asleep.

**Cherry-chan:** **That's all of this chapter, I hope you like it and please R&R, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	6. Vampire Academy VI

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sasuke woke up around 3 p.m. and went to the bathroom when he came back Sakura was on her stomach in the middle of the bed spread out. He walked over to the bed and got on top of her started kissing her neck. Sakura giggled and looked over her shoulder at him.

Sasuke got off of her and she turned around. Sasuke waited for her to move over but she didn't.

"I want to get back in bed." Sasuke said.

"That's going to cost you." Sakura said.

"Cost me what?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to drop your underwear." Sakura said.

Sasuke reached for the top of his underwear and Sakura grabbed his hands.

"I was only kidding!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers.

"Shhh! People are sleeping." Sasuke said.

"Oops. Well then I guess your just going to have to shut me up." Sakura said and smiled at Sasuke.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. They started out just kissing but soon turned into a very heated make out session. Sasuke's hands was at Sakura's waist his fingers running up and down her sides making her deepen the kissed and try to get pressed more to his body.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are we doing this? I'm dating Itachi and he's your brother." Sakura said.

"Because we want to." Sasuke said.

"What if Itachi finds out?" Sakura asked.

"He won't." Sasuke said.

"What if he does! I don't want because we wanted to, to be a answer." Sakura said.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to love me." Sakura said and looked down.

"Sakura, I'm a player I can't just love you. Your going to have to help me feel the emotion love again." Sasuke said.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Sakura said.

"That's not what I mean Sakura. I don't want that anymore, well ok I do but not until your ready." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to be thrown to the side after." Sakura said.

"Sakura, your different from every girl." Sasuke said.

"I am?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke changed into Itachi.

"You think you can cheat on me with my brother you damn filthy human!" Itachi said as he ripped her throat out.

Sakura woke up screaming.

Sasuke jolted up and said, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at him and was crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura told him about the dream.

"Listen, nothing like that will happen. I will protect you." Sasuke said.

Sakura hugged Sasuke.

He hugged back and said, "So you want me to love you?"

Sakura looked at him and blushed. "T-that was n-nothing m-m-more than a-a d-dream." Sakura stuttered out.

Sasuke chuckled and licked her lips and said, "When are you going to sleep with me?"

"I'll make you a deal." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"If you can go six months without messing with another girl and you get tested for STD's then I will." Sakura said.

"That's unfair, how do I know you won't do anything with Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"I won't you have my word." Sakura said.

"But does that mean that we can't have fun like we did earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke I said another girl. I don't count as that since your doing it to get me." Sakura said.

"But I don't have STD'S so why do I have to get tested?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want me to sleep with you then just make sure." Sakura said.

"Ok, fine you have a deal." Sasuke said.

"But there's still an issue." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at her confused.

"I'm dating Itachi." Sakura said.

"Then break up with him." Sasuke said.

"I can't if I break up with him and he finds out that I did for you then things will turn bad." Sakura said.

"Then keep lying to him." Sasuke said.

"That's wrong and I'm being a two timer." Sakura said.

"Then make up your mind, either you want me or him." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Then don't worry, Itachi won't find out and I don't care about him finding out or not. I want you Sakura, if I didn't then I wouldn't be agreeing not to mess with other girls." Sasuke said.

Sakura pulled him to her and kissed him. He kissed her back and Sakura laid back and they both fell off the bed.

Sakura giggled and pushed him against the bed and straddled him. She kissed him and ran her hands down his chest.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her back, his hands rubbing her waist and slowly grabbed her butt. Sakura smiled against his lips.

When the separated Sasuke held Sakura's butt with one hand and used the other one to help him get up, while he was holding Sakura.

He laid her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"We need to go back to sleep I'm sure Naruto and the others will be here in the morning again." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said and kissed Sasuke once more before curling up against his chest and going to sleep.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

They woke up when they heard knocking on the door.

Sakura sighed and stayed where she was and snuggled into Sasuke more.

Sasuke held her closer.

They heard something that sounded like they were picking the lock Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and grabbed their clothes. Sakura put on her night gown and got in her bed in a hurry and Sasuke slipped on his jogging pants and laid back down.

Not long after they got in bed and acted like they were sleeping the door opened and Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shika, Neji, and Itachi walked in.

Itachi walked over to Sakura's bed and kissed her waking her up.

Naruto yelled at Sasuke who punched him and said, "No need to yell."

Sasuke saw Itachi kissing Sakura and looked away.

Itachi and Sakura pulled apart.

"Morning babe." Itachi said.

"Morning." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Well you two need to get ready now." Ino said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to play basketball." Tenten said.

Sakura and Sasuke got up at the same time and got out some sweat pants, Sasuke got out a plain white shirt and Sakura got out a yellow cami that matched her sweat pants and they both went to the bathroom.

Everyone looked at them.

"You can wait." Sasuke said.

"No you can." Sakura said.

"Then we change at the same time." Sasuke said.

"Fine but you get in the shower and close the curtain while you change." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke said and they went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sasuke grabbed the bottom of Sakura's night gown and pulled it over her head and kissed her pushing her against the wall.

Sakura was shocked but kissed back.

"Is everything ok in there?" Itachi asked knocking on the door, they quickly changed and brushed their teeth.

While Sakura was putting her hair up into a ponytail Sasuke kissed her lips one more time and opened the door.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and put on her pink Nikes.

"Let's go." Ino said.

"Wait how the hell did you guys get in?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto picked the lock." Tenten said.

"Don't do that again." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Sakura are allowed privacy, we don't come and pick your locks." Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Sakura said and pushed Sasuke out the door.

Everyone followed. They went to a park around the corner.

"Ok let's pick teams." Ino said.

"Who's going to be the captains?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and Itachi." Tenten said.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Itachi said.

"Itachi, you go first." Naruto said.

"Sakura." Itachi said.

Sakura walked over to Itachi and wondered if Sasuke went first if he would have picked her.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and the two hit knuckles.

"Neji." Itachi said.

Neji walked over to them.

"Shika." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and Sasuke lazily.

"Ino." Itachi said.

Ino ran and hugged Sakura spinning her around.

Sakura giggled.

"Tenten." Sasuke said.

"I'll be the score keeper." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ok." Naruto said and Hinata turned bright red.

"Oh my god!" Sakura said and ran to Hinata hugging her and spun her around.

Hinata giggled and said, "What?"

"You have a crush on Naruto." Sakura whispered.

Hinata blushed and again and nodded.

"Aww." Sakura said.

Ino and Tenten came over.

"What's awww about?" They asked.

"Hinata has a crush on Naruto." Sakura said.

"Saku, sweetie we've known that forever." Tenten said giggling.

"Well I just found out and I'm happy about it." Sakura said.

"A little to happy." Ino said, giggling.

Sakura ran back to the guys and yelled to Ino, "So sue me!"

Ino and Tenten ran back over after Sakura.

Ino jumped on her back and said, "I would but you're my friend so that would be wrong."

"So wrong." Tenten said.

"Ino your heavy get off." Sakura said, acting like she was struggling.

Ino jumped off and said, "I am not."

She started tickling Sakura. She started backing up and fell but Sasuke caught her.

"Be more careful Sakura. Or do you just like me that much, that your falling for me to catch you?" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura glared and said, "As if I'd ever fall for you."

Sasuke stood her up and tossed her the ball.

"Let's see what you got, pinky." Sasuke said.

Sakura bounced the ball and ran toward the goal, Sasuke got in her way but she spun around him and shot, the ball went in.

"What did you think about that, Uchiha?" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well I guess you got some skill." Sasuke said.

Then the real game started.

Itachi's team won by two points.

Sakura hugged him and he kissed her. She kissed back regretfully.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"Looks like you lost." Sakura said, smiling.

"So!" Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him off the bench.

"Come on, we're going to get something to eat." Sakura said.

They all walked into a diner and sat in a booth.

Sakura was a little uncomfortable since she was in between Sasuke and Itachi, but she didn't let it show.

They all ordered.

"So Sakura." Ino started.

"What?" Sakura said.

"How many boyfriends did you have before you moved here." Tenten asked, smiling.

Itachi glared at her and Sakura smiled.

"Umm I'm not sure I lost track." Sakura said, giggling.

"Were a lot of guy's all over you?" Naruto asked.

"I got asked out daily, whether I had a boyfriend or not. It was ridiculous!" Sakura said.

Their food arrived.

"Wow, then you must have been popular." Hinata said.

"I was." Sakura said.

"Still are, because every guy in here stared at you when we came in, some still are." Shika said.

"I didn't notice, I guess I'm so use to it." Sakura said, smiling. But she really did notice, it had freaked her out a little.

They talked and ate. When they were done they went back to the academy because they were tired.

They all went back to Sasuke and Sakura's room, which they both hated because they were ready to hug and kiss, sine they've been all day without doing so.

Sakura stretched and said, "Guy's can we call it a day, I'm so tired."

"Yeah." They said.

All the girls hugged Sakura and the guys said good night. Itachi kissed Sakura and it went from a regular kiss to a heated French kiss. When they pulled apart Sakura made herself smile. She was glad Sasuke was in the bathroom.

When Itachi left Sakura shut and locked the door. Then went to the bathroom door and knocked. She heard water running, so she opened the door and saw Sasuke running a bath.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Me and you are going to take a bath together." Sasuke said, walking over to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura said.

"You heard me."

"Sasuke, I don't know about this." Sakura said looking down.

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed back.

"If we take a bath together then it has to be in bathing suits." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You heard me." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we made a deal that if you didn't mess with other girls for six months we would sleep together, not before that." Sakura said.

"We're not sleeping together, it's a bath." Sasuke said.

"But I'm not ready for you to see me naked or me see you that way." Sakura said.

"Fine then get out, I'll take a bath on my own." Sasuke said, pushing Sakura out of the door.

"Sasuke, don't be that way." Sakura said.

"If it was Itachi you'd jump right in!" Sasuke said and slammed the door.

Sakura looked at the door for a while and then walked in, Sasuke was in the bath. He looked at her. Sakura dropped her pants and took off her shirt. Then walked over to the tub and sat on the floor beside it.

"If you want this then undress me the rest of the way." Sakura said, looking at him with a blush on her face.

Sasuke took her panties and bra off. She got in the tub and laid with her back against his chest. They laced their fingers together and Sakura turned her head around to look at him and they kissed.

They stayed that way for an hour and then got out and dried off. Sakura put on a pink bra and panties to match.

"Do you have any thongs?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him and blushed.

"Sasuke put on some underwear please." Sakura said.

Sasuke did as she asked and put on some pajama pants. Sakura put on a pink tank top and some white and pink shorts to match.

They brushed their teeth and went and got in Sasuke's bed. They cut off the light and talked for a while.

"You know Sakura, you have one hot body." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed and smacked his arm.

"You better have memorized it because you won't see it again until six months, if you keep your end of the deal. Which you better because I only came in there tonight because I believe that you can, so please don't let me down Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I won't." Sasuke said and kissed her.

She kissed back.

"I've never been this long without sleeping with someone or kissed the same person for more than a day." Sasuke said.

Sakura hugged him and said, "Please don't break my heart."

She fell asleep then.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't I promise." Sasuke said and kissed her head and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Itachi dropped a girls body on the bed and smirked with blood running down his chin.

"Next will be you Sakura, you filthy human. You think you can cheat on me with my brother well your dead wrong." He said as he ripped her apart.

Sakura woke up screaming. Sasuke sat up.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asked and he pulled her into his arms.

"I dreamed Itachi found out about me being human and us kissing and then he ripped me apart." Sakura said crying.

"He won't find out and if he does and he tries to hurt you, I'll protect you no matter what." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him.

He smiled at her reassuringly and hugged her.

She kissed him and snuggled into his chest.

She liked the feeling of him holding her. He rubbed her back.

"Sasuke I'm just wondering something." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, still rubbing her back.

"If you went first today, when we were picking teams, would you have picked me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Sasuke said.

She looked at him and said, "Are you just saying that?" Sakura asked.

"No! I mean it." He said and kissed her lips softly and then said, "Come on we need to go to sleep, we have classes today."

"Ok." Sakura said and laid her hand and head on his chest.

They both fell asleep.

**Cherry-chan: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it and please R&R, thanks! The next chapter will be out soon. **


	7. Vampire Academy VII

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is new the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up when she heard ringing, she rolled over and looked at the clock it said four p.m. Then realized her phone was ringing, she got up and went to her bed and sat down picking her phone up off the night stand table.

It was her mother. She flipped open her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sakura sweetie it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much." Sakura's mother said.

Sakura smiled and said, "I've missed you to mom."

"So how's the new school?" Her mother asked.

"Good, I have great friends and the teachers are really nice." Sakura said.

"Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Yes." Sakura said, feeling guilty because she was just cheating on her boyfriend not long ago.

"Oh what's his name?"

"Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said.

"He's the one that you said caught your eye, so you got him. That's great sweetie." Her mother said.

"Yeah. So what about you, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"As a matter-of-fact I do." Her mother said and giggled.

"Really?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Yes." Her mother said, you could tell by the sound of her voice that she was happy.

"That's great." Sakura said, smiling brightly.

She was a little shocked. Her mother was pretty to her but everyone else seemed to disagree. They'd say how lucky she was that she turned out to be beautiful and not look like her mother. Which Sakura thought her mother was beautiful in her on way and shouldn't change for anyone.

"Yeah." Her mother said.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked.

"Kyo Usui" Her mother said.

"That's great!" Sakura said, falling off her bed.

Sasuke woke with a jolt and saw Sakura on the floor and looked at her.

Sakura waved and put her right pointer finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, then mouthed "It's my mother."

Sakura picked her phone back up.

"Sakura are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I just fell off my bed." Sakura said with a little giggle.

Sasuke blushed a little at her giggle and turned away so she couldn't see.

"You and your clumsiness!" Her mother said laughing.

"Well mom I have to go I have homework to get done." Sakura said.

"Aww ok sweetie, I love you." Her mother said.

"Love you too mom." Sakura said and they hung up.

Sakura closed her phone and got up. She threw her phone on her bed and went over to Sasuke.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so." Sakura said.

"Let me examine you to make sure." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled and said, "No need for that Dr. Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura crushed her lips on to his and straddled his waist pushing him back on the pillows. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer kissing back.

* * *

**~Six Months Later~**

Six Months went by fast for both Sasuke and Sakura, nothing really changed Sakura still dates Itachi and Sasuke and Sakura still have their 'affair'. Sakura and her friends are getting ready to go home from the Christmas holidays.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Ino said hugging Sakura to death.

"Ino we'll see each other in a few weeks and Itachi and Sasuke's for the Christmas party." Sakura said giggling.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura and said, "Yeah but not for long since I have something planned for us."

Sakura forced a flirty smile, which Sasuke helped her prefect about four months ago, and said, "Oh really? Well then I look forward to it."

Sakura kissed him passionately, wishing it was Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Get a room you two!" in a playful tone, that Sakura helped him prefect around the same time he helped her.

Itachi laughed and said, "Good idea!"

Sakura hit his arm, "No perverseness." She said.

He chuckled and said, "Sorry babe."

They all hugged and went to grab their bags. Once Sasuke and Sakura were back in their room with the door locked, they were kissing passionately.

"I don't want to leave you." Sasuke said.

"We'll see each other in a few weeks." Sakura said and kissed his cheek.

"Our bet ends this month." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Trust me, I haven't forgot."

"Good cause if you did-" Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off.

"What would you do?" Sakura said.

"Well I'd just have to rape you." Sasuke said, smirking.

"It's not rape if I want it." Sakura said quietly, slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Nothing." Sakura said, glad he didn't hear her.

"Sasuke don't forget to text me." Sakura said and kissed him.

"I won't." Sasuke said and kissed her back.

They shared one more passionate kiss and then grabbed their stuff and went down to go home.

Sakura's mother was there waiting, she got out and ran to Sakura hugging her.

"I've missed you so much!" Her mom said.

"Mom, can't breathe!" Sakura said, gasping for air.

Her mother released her.

"So you want to meet my friends?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Her mother said.

Sakura grabbed Shika's hand first and pulled him up beside her.

"Mom this is Shikamaru Nara, Shika for short. He's the lazy butt out of the group." Sakura said.

"Nice Saku, real nice." Shika said yawning.

"Shika this is my mother, Yua Haruno." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you." Her mother said shaking Shika's hand.

He shook back a little.

Sakura introduced them one by one.

"This is my best friend, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Haruno." Ino said.

"You too." Sakura's mother said with a smile.

Sakura grabbed Itachi next.

"Mom this is my boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said, smiling a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Haruno." Itachi said and offered his hand.

"You too and my you sure are handsome." Sakura's mother said and shook Itachi's hand.

"Thank you ma'am."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand lastly.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Wow he is extremely good looking." Sakura's mother said.

Sakura blushed and said, "MOM!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Thank you ma'am your not that bad yourself." Then he winked.

Sakura smacked his arm. While Sakura's mother blushed.

"T-thank you." She said.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and he just smirked back.

Ino jumped on Sakura and said, "Now don't you dare miss the Christmas party at Sasuke's."

"I'll be there." Sakura said.

Sakura and all her friends hugged. It was hard for Sasuke and Sakura to only hug but they pulled it off. Sakura and Itachi shared a passionate kiss and then Sakura got in the car and they drove off.

"That Sasuke guy is kinda hotter than his brother." Her mother said.

Sakura giggled and said, "Don't hate on my boyfriend."

"Sorry." Her mother said.

They arrived at the house and went in.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura said.

Her mother took her up to her room.

Sakura opened the door and it had light pink walls, a queen size bed with hot pink sheets, and everything she could ask for.

"I love it!" Sakura said smiling.

"I'm glad, well you must be tired I'll let you get some sleep." Her mother said and kissed her cheek.

"Night mom." Sakura said.

"Night." Her mom said and closed the door on her way out.

Sakura's phone vibrated, she flipped it open. She had a message from Sasuke, she hit open.

**Hey Sakura, what's up?**

**~Sexy Uchiha **

Sakura giggled at his signature and said to herself, "That is so Sasuke for you."

She hit the reply button.

**Hey and nothing really just bored, you? And I love your signature btw it's so you lol. **

**~Uchiha's girl**

She sent it and sighed at her signature.

'_I want it to say Sasuke Uchiha's girl or something. I couldn't stand to see Itachi's name all the time so I put it as Uchiha's girl to make Itachi happy, but he was still a little pissed about it since it didn't have his name in it._' Sakura thought to herself.

Her phone vibrated again, she hit open.

**Missing you mostly and Ikr lol your's kinda pisses me off though…. I want it to say Sasuke Uchiha's girl…. I want you to be mine Sakura. Let me know your answer at the Christmas party, ok?**

**~Sexy Uchiha**

Sakura was frozen and staring at the screen and smiled hitting reply.

**Ok I'll let you know then.**

**~Uchiha's girl**

She sent it and they kept texting until she fell asleep.

**Cherry-chan: Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that but I will try and update like every Saturday ^^ Please R&R and sorry if it sucks…. and sorry it's so short =/**


	8. Vampire Academy VIII

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up the next morning and went to her messages, but she didn't have any from Sasuke. She fell back and sighed.

'_It was a dream! All just a dream. I want Sasuke to say those words to me so bad, now I'm dreaming he texted them to me. I either have nightmares or dreams of Sasuke and me together._' Sakura thought to herself.

She laid in her bed what seemed like hours not wanting to move. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it in a flash, flipping it open. She had her eyes closed, hoping it was Sasuke, she peaked at the screen.

Sakura sighed, it wasn't Sasuke it was Itachi. Sakura hit the open button and read the text.

**Hey babe, I miss you! How was your first night away from the academy? **

**Love,**

**Itachi**

Sakura hit reply.

**Hey baby, I miss you too. It was ok, just weird not having Sasuke's snoring keeping me awake all night lol, tell him I said that, then tell me how much he exploded…. How about your night?**

**Love,**

**Saku**

She hit the send button and giggled.

'_Of course I just had to put Sasuke in there… I told myself the first day I met him that I wouldn't fall in love with him, now look at me I'm head over heels in love with him. Will he give up being a player for good, for me or will he just throw me to the side when he gets what he wants. He'll probably want to get his end of the bet at the Christmas party._' Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing.

She didn't look at the screen she just flipped it open and pressed talk and said, "Hello?"

"I do not snore dammit, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

Then Sakura heard Itachi laughing in the background and he said, "Sakura said it not me!"

"Yeah right!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Oh hey Sakura, ehh how long have you been on the phone?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm I heard you yell that you don't snore." Sakura said, giggling.

"Yeah he said you said that I do and I do not snore!" Sasuke said.

"I was just kidding so you'd go off!" Sakura laughed.

"Well that's not funny and you know it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey don't yell at my girlfriend!" Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Then tell your girlfriend to be nicer to your brother!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"How about my boyfriend and my best guy friend stop yelling at each other and hurting my ear!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed his phone a little.

'_Her best guy friend, is that all I am to her? Is a damn friend!_' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura looked down and thought, '_I just called Sasuke my best guy friend… He's so much more than that but Itachi's my supposed boyfriend, that I cheat on all the time with his younger brother and in a few days I'll cheat on him in worse and biggest way… By sleeping with his brother._'

"Sakura?" Sasuke yelled through the phone.

'What?" Sakura said snapping from her thoughts.

"My mom wants you to come over today, she wants to meet you before the Christmas party since your Itachi's girlfriend and I think she's gonna try and rope you into helping her with the decorating for the party." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'd love to." Sakura said.

"Ok the driver will be there to get you in an hour." Sasuke said.

"Driver?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like us driving on the roads when there icy or snows on them, so she hired a professional driver that's good with that stuff." Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

"Ok, see you in a little while then." Sakura said, smiling.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

They hung up. Sakura went to the window and realized with was daylight. She went back over to her phone and called Sasuke back.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Hey umm it's daylight!" Sakura said.

"The suns not out so its fine." Sasuke said.

"Ok, umm bye." Sakura said.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

They hung up again. Sakura went down stairs and seen her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Itachi's his parents want to meet me and Sasuke said that he thought his mom was gonna try and rope me into helping her decorate for the Christmas party." Sakura said giggling.

"Ok sweetie. How are you going to get there?" Her mom asked.

"Their drivers coming to get me." Sakura said,

"Driver?" Her mom said.

"Yeah!"

Sakura went up the stairs and got in the shower. She finished and got out she put on a white lacey bra and panties to match. Then dried her waist long hair.

Sakura went out of the bathroom and to her closet. She got out a white long sleeve knit dress, that came just a little below mid-thigh, then she put on some white stockings that come up to mid-thigh, and some white knee high heeled boots.

She went back in the bathroom and curled her hair and put on some make up and brushed her teeth, then went back out to her full body mirror and spun around.

"You look so cute." Her mother said from the door way.

Sakura turned and said, "Thanks."

They heard the door bell and Sakura got her coat and put it on. It was a white long sleeved coat that came down to a little above the knee. She buttoned it up, grabbed her pocketbook and phone, then went down stairs.

"Miss. Haruno I am Zack. I will be your escort to the Uchiha estate." Said a man that looked like a limo driver.

"Call me Sakura please." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, shall we go? Both young masters are anxious to see you, as well as the Mistress of the house." Zack said.

"Ok." Sakura said and hugged her mother and said, "Bye mom be back later."

Sakura and Zack walked out of the house and to a black BMW x6.

"Wow that's really nice." Sakura said.

"The Uchiha family have many more back at the estate." Zack said opening the front passenger side door for Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said and got in.

Zack closed the door and went around to the other side and got in the divers seat and started the car. Then he made sure nothing was coming and backed out of the driveway.

"So how long have you worked for the Uchiha family?" Sakura asked.

"I started when I was eighteen and I'm twenty-one now so approximately three years." Zack said.

"Wow you don't look twenty-one, you look eighteen to me." Sakura said and smiled.

"What about you?" Zack asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked back.

"How long have you known the young masters and how old are you?" Zack asked.

"I've know them six months and I'm sixteen and a half." Sakura said.

"And very beautiful as well." He said looking at her.

"Thank you, your kinda like hot." Sakura said with a blush.

He chuckled and said, "Thank you."

Sakura nodded.

"So you date young master Itachi?" Zack asked.

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, we started dating my third or fourth day at the academy."

"Wow that was fast." Zack said.

Sakura smiled and said, "yeah."

"Most girls go for young master Sasuke, some have stalked him and one time a girl tired climbing up to his window and fell and died instantly due to her skull and spine shattering." Zack said.

"Ouch. Well I'm not that crazy and I don't really have to do that considering he's my room mate at the academy." Sakura said.

"It must be hard to sleep with Sasuke always bringing girls back to the room to ehh well you know!" Zack said blushing.

"He doesn't bring girls back to the room." Sakura said.

"Oh he goes to them?" Zack asked.

"No he hasn't messed with a girl in six months." Sakura said.

"Really?" Zack said.

"Yeah at least I don't think he has." Sakura said.

"That's strange for him." Zack said.

"He told me the day I met him that he was a player. It wasn't all that surprising with his looks and all, but he didn't turn out the way I thought he would. I thought he'd be a jerk and just want to sleep with me and not care to learn anything about me, but he turned out the exact opposite.. I mean he wanted to sleep with me probably still does but he's not a jerk, he's actually really sweet." Sakura said.

Zack looked at her and said, "Are you in love with him?"

"What? No I'm dating Itachi, his brother.. If I loved Sasuke that would be kind of weird." Sakura said.

'_HELL YES I LOVE HIM YOU DUMBASS! HE'S THE ONLY ONE I WANT…. HE'S, HE'S MY…. He's not my anything even though I want him to be so badly, but he just isn't._' Sakura thought to herself.

"We're here." Zack said and cut the car off.

Sakura looked at the house… No it wasn't a house it was a mansion.

"Wow that's freaking huge!" Sakura said staring in amazement at the house.

Zack got out and came over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sakura.

She got out and slipped on some ice, Zack caught her.

"T-thanks." Sakura said and smiled, blushing slightly.

"You should be more careful." Zack said and steadied her.

She nodded and started walking up the walkway to the front door with Zack following her. She climbed the steps and Zack opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama, Sakura-san is here." Zack called.

Itachi and Sasuke came running down the stairs and over to Sakura.

"Babe!" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately on the lips.

She kissed back and hugged him after they stopped.

Sakura hugged Sasuke next, but he didn't hug back.

She looked at him and said, "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"No." was all he said and walked off.

Sakura looked at Itachi and he just shrugged. Then took her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

There was a beautiful woman with long black hair cooking.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sakura." Itachi said introducing her.

The woman turned around and her eyes lit up and she said, "well aren't you just a gorgeous thing!"

Sakura blushed, "T-thank you… So are you. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha."

"Thank you and call me Mikoto dear… Can I call you Saku-chan?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Good." Mikoto said and smiled, then said, "Where's Sasuke?"

"In his room probably." Itachi said.

"Umm may I use the restroom?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, second floor go past the decorated table and then it's the fourth door on the left, the next is Sasuke's and trust me you don't want to go in there." Itachi said.

"Ok." Sakura said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She went past the decorated table and came to the fourth door and then went down one more and slipped into Sasuke's room.

"Sakura what are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked looking up from a playboy magazine.

Sakura went over to him and was about to kiss him but he moved. Sakura looked at him.

"What's wrong? You didn't hug me back and now you won't kiss me." Sakura said.

"Nothings wrong." Sasuke said.

"Then prove it!" Sakura said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Make love to me!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her. She slapped her hands over her mouth.

Sasuke walked over to her and started kissing her and starting making her walk back closer to the bed.

Sakura stopped him. He looked at her.

"You didn't mean it!" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down.

"Go Itachi will be looking for you thinking you got lost." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I-" Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off.

"Go!" He said fangs bared.

Sakura backed up to the door and left.

She made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I was about to come look for you." Itachi said.

"I got side tracked looking at the paintings." Sakura said, smiling.

"Well Itachi and I are about to go grocery shopping, would you stay here with Sasuke and try to get him to clean his room? I heard he listens to you." Mikoto said, smiling.

"I'll do my best!" Sakura said.

"Ok." Mikoto said, smiling.

"Will just Sasuke and I be here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?" Itachi asked.

"Cause that way if someone else was going to be here then I would know and wouldn't think someone broke in or something." Sakura said.

"The maids and butlers have the week off to spend with family and Zack's driving us to the store. You'll meet my husband later on tonight, if you stay for dinner that is and please say you will." Mikoto said, smiling.

Sakura nodded.

Itachi smiled and kissed her. She kissed back.

"Be back as soon as we can." Itachi said.

"Take your time and be careful please!" Sakura said.

They left and Sakura watched them go. She waited ten minutes to make sure they were gone then she ran upstairs into Sasuke's room.

He looked at her and said, "What?"

"Your mother and Itachi just left to go grocery shopping." Sakura said.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"Ok what's with you? And don't tell me nothing!" Sakura said.

"Its none of your concern." Sasuke said.

Sakura started crying and said, "Why are you being this way toward me?"

"Because you said you wouldn't do anything with Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't!" Sakura yelled back.

"He said the two of you slept together." Sasuke said.

"We didn't!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her.

"I didn't do anything with Itachi… I said I wouldn't so I didn't." Sakura said and then blushed saying, "I want you to be the first to make love to me."

Sasuke looked at her and said, "Not long ago you told me to and then you made me stop."

"Because your mother and Itachi was here." Sakura said.

Sasuke got up and walked over to her and kissed her.

She kissed back and then stopped.

Sasuke looked at her.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"After this are you going to throw me to the side like all those other girls?" Sakura asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! I'm not." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really!" Sasuke said.

Sakura kissed him and pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"You got tested right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke got out a piece of paper and gave it to her and said, "Yeah."

Sakura looked at it and smiled, "Your clean." she said and started kissing him again.

Sasuke started pushing her dress up, rubbing her bare skin as he did. Sakura shivered in delight at his touch.

Sasuke turned them over and pulled her boots and stockings off, then her dress.

Sakura unbuttoned his shirt while kissing him and then his pants.

Sakura looked him over in his boxers only. Sasuke did the same to her in her bra and panties only.

Sasuke laid her back on the bed and kissed her lips, down her jaw, in between her covered breasts, down her stomach and stopped at her panties as she blushed.

"Are you sure your ready for this? Because once I start I won't stop until your screaming my name." Sasuke said.

"Make me scream your name!" Sakura said.

Once it was out of her Sasuke began making her feel pleasure… There was no turning back now. She was not going to be a virgin when Itachi got back and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop Sasuke.

And so they fell into their world of moans, screams, giggles and pleasures, letting the world around them disappear for now.

**Cherry-chan: Ok so I tried to keep this cleanish! Cause I'm not making it an M rated story! So let me know what you think and it's longer just like I promised… The next chapter will be out probably next Saturday! Please R&R, thanks ^^ And sorry if theres any spelling or grammar errors!**


	9. Vampire Academy IX

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up and was snuggled into Sasuke. She stretched and looked at the clock and sat up.

"Oh god they should be coming back soon." Sakura said aloud to herself and she started shaking Sasuke.

"Wake up, Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke moved a little and woke up and looked at her smiling.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed and said, "Your mom and Itachi will be back soon, we need to take a shower and get ready."

Sakura started to get up but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her down close to his face.

"Not until you tell me how it was." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, now's not the time for this." Sakura said.

Sasuke let her go and said, "Are you afraid of getting caught with me or something?"

"I don't want your mother to think badly of me the first day she meets me." Sakura said.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you came up here and told me they left." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke why are you acting like this?"

"Because you don't know what you want!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know what I want, you don't know what you want!" Sakura yelled back.

"I want you." Sasuke said.

"I want you and I want you to want me!" Sakura said.

Sasuke started kissing her.

Sakura pushed him back and said, "We need to get ready."

Sasuke sighed and got up, "Alright."

Sakura got up too and followed him into the bathroom in his room.

They got took a shower and got out.

"Do you have a curling iron?" Sakura asked.

"My mother does." He said and went to get it.

Sakura dried and curled her hair again and then put on her clothes and made sure she looked like she did when Itachi left and made sure Sasuke did to.

Sasuke went and took the curling iron back and Sakura looked around Sasuke's room a little.

Sasuke came back and looked at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Your mom wanted me to talk you into cleaning your room, now I know why." Sakura said and giggled.

"Hnn." Sasuke said.

"Come on just clean it Sasuke and take down these perverted pictures." Sakura said looking at half naked girls on his walls.

Sasuke chuckled and said, "I'll clean my room but the pictures stay."

Sakura sighed and said, "I guess something is better than nothing and at least we don't have those on the walls at the academy."

"Your helping me clean though." Sasuke said.

"Your insane if you think that." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to her and started kissing her. She kissed back.

They pulled apart and Sakura said, "Your kissing is the best, but I'm still not helping."

Sakura push stuff out of his moon chair and sat down.

"You just gave me more to do!" Sasuke said.

"Well it shouldn't be this messy to begin with and you would of had to clean out the chair anyway." Sakura said.

Sasuke growled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke licked it and they started kissing passionately.

They parted and Sasuke picked up a magazine and then the door open to reveal Itachi.

"There you are Sakura." Itachi said.

"Yeah trying to get Sasuke to clean his room." Sakura said.

"Well my mom wants your help." Itachi said.

"Ok," Sakura said and looked at Sasuke, "You better keep cleaning." and walked out of his room with Itachi.

Itachi stopped and turned around to look at Sakura. Sakura looked back at him.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Why were you really in Sasuke's room?" Itachi asked.

"To get him to clean up his room like your mother asked me to." Sakura said.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." Itachi said.

"I'm not lying Itachi, what are you trying to get at?" Sakura said.

"You had sex with Sasuke didn't you?" Itachi said, with a piercing stare.

"No and did you tell Sasuke that I did with you?" Sakura asked.

"No I didn't tell Sasuke that, did he say that I did?" Itachi asked.

"No I was just making sure and since you asked me if I had sex with Sasuke then that means you don't trust me and now I feel like you think I'm a slut or something." Sakura said.

"No I don't think of you like that. It's just I know how Sasuke is and I'm just worried because every girl I've ever dated eventually slept with Sasuke. I just don't want to lose you to Sasuke because, I love you." Itachi said.

Sakura looked at him and almost started crying.

'_How can I do that to him. I'm no different than the others. I feel horrible about it now._' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura are you ok?" Itachi asked.

Sakura kissed him, pushing him into a wall. Itachi was shocked but soon recovered and kissed her back.

"Lets go down stairs." Itachi said and held out his hand.

"Ok." Sakura said and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his.

They went down stairs and into the living room.

"Saku-chan, would you be a doll and help me decorate for the Christmas party please?" Mikoto asked her.

Sakura nodded, "Of course Mrs., Uchiha."

"Call me Mikoto," Mikoto whined.

"Sorry Mikoto." Sakura said.

"Yay." Mikoto said and hugged her.

Sakura hugged back and said, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Put up some party streamers, I got the cutest Christmas ones with snow mans, Christmas trees, and others. Then I want you to help me decorate the tree that Sasuke and Itachi are going to put up. Then maybe hang some lights around the house, while Sasuke and Itachi hang some up outside and a few other things." Mikoto said.

"Ok, lets get started." Sakura said.

"Sasuke come down here." Mikoto yelled.

Sasuke came down the steps a few minutes later.

"What is it mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Decorating that's what." Mikoto said.

Sasuke and Itachi put up the tree, while Sakura and Mikoto hung the streamers from the ceiling and snow flake lights. Then they decorated the tree.

It took them about five hours to decorate the whole house and then Sasuke and Itachi's father came home.

"Fugaku." Mikoto said and went up to him and kissed him, "Welcome home sweetheart."

Fugaku looked at Sakura, "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno, Itachi's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Call me Fugaku please and Itachi you have such a beautiful girlfriend." Fugaku said.

"Thanks dad." Itachi said.

Sakura blushed and said, "T-thank you."

Fugaku nodded and said, "Wow look at what you did, its beautiful." He looked around at the decorations.

Sakura looked at the clock and said, " I have to get going my mother is probably worried about me."

"But I thought you were going to stay for dinner?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll have to call and let my mother know." Sakura said.

"Ok and Saku-chan how do you like your blood, warm, cold, positive, negative, A, B, AB, O?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't want any blood." Sakura said.

"It's a standard to eat and drink blood here, plus every vampire needs blood." Mikoto said.

Sakura gulped and said, "Could I just have some water?"

"No." Mikoto said and smiled, "I'll just fix you something special, Sasuke and Itachi love it."

Sakura called her mother, "Hey mom I'm going to stay over at Itachi's for dinner."

"Ok sweetie." Her mother said and they hung up.

About an hour passed and then the food was ready. They went and sat down at the dining room table. Fugaku sat down at the head of the table, Mikoto on his right and then Itachi on his left, Sakura beside him and Sasuke beside Mikoto.

"Sakura, try the blood I made it specially." Mikoto said.

Sakura looked at the glass of blood and felt sick, then she looked at Sasuke and picked up the glass.

Everyone was looking at her.

'_She's going to drink it and then probably get sick._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura took a sip and forced it down. She smiled.

"Delicious." Sakura said.

"Great." Mikoto said.

They started eating and Sakura forced herself to drink the blood so they wouldn't be suspicious of her. After dinner Sakura said her goodbyes and left.

A few days passed and now it's time for the Christmas party.

Sakura got out of the shower and put on a red lacey bra and panties to match, then blow dried her hair and curled it, brushed her teeth and put on some makeup, then she put on a red long sleeve knit belted cowl neck sweater dress, black stockings that came above mid thigh and some red stretched over the knee high heeled boots. Then aRed Bebe Coat to finish off the look.

She grabbed her purse and went to see if her mother was ready to go. She was so they got in the car and went to the Uchiha Mansion.

There were cars every where.

"Wow so many people, I'm nervous about going in now." Sakura's mother said.

"It'll be fine mom." Sakura said and got out of the car.

They walked up the steps and to the front door. Sakura rung the door bell and Zack answer.

"Sakura, glad you could make it." He said.

Sakura smiled and she hugged him when they got in the door.

"Merry Christmas." Sakura said.

"You too." He said back.

He took her and her mothers coats and then they walked around looking for Mikoto so her mother could meet Itachi's parents.

"SAKURA!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked in the direction of the scream.

Ino tackled Sakura, "I missed you soooo much." She said while hugging Sakura to death.

Hinata and Tenten came after Ino. Sakura got up and hugged Hinata and Tenten and then the guys came over.

She hugged each one of them and smiled.

Sakura saw Itachi and they all went over there, Sakura kissed him and he kissed back. Then she introduced her mother to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Teme's with Karin upstairs, I'm sure you know what's going on." Naruto said.

Then Sasuke and Karin walked down the stairs, Sakura felt like smacking Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said in an icy tone.

"S-sakura!" Sasuke said and looked at Karin on his arm. "Dammit, I can explain."

"Explain? It's not like you two date teme." Naruto said.

"Well actually-" Sasuke started.

"Why did you say you would explain?" Itachi asked and looked at Sasuke, then Sakura, "What's going on?"

Everyone was looking at them.

"Sakura and I had-" Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off knowing he was going to say.

'Sasuke and I had a bet that he couldn't stop being a player and he hates to loose so he took me up on the bet, but he just lost it." Sakura said.

"Oh I thought he was going to say you two slept together." Itachi said.

"We didn't." Sakura said and kissed him.

Sasuke balled up his fist and exploded, "Stop lying Sakura, yes Sakura and I had sex. Ever since you and her have been together she's been cheating on you with me." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Sakura!" Her mother said.

"Sakura, why would you do that?" Itachi asked, you could see the sadness in his face.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I just couldn't resist Sasuke. I love you I do, but I love Sasuke more." Sakura said, crying, "I didn't want to break up with you for Sasuke cause I thought you would hate me and I didn't want to cheat on you with him, but I couldn't stop after I kissed him. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke how could you do this to me, your own brother." Itachi asked him.

"I fell for her, she's the first girl I've ever fell in love with. I couldn't help myself, most the times it just kiss your girlfriend, sleep with her and then she's nothing to me but not Sakura, I love her." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him and yelled, "You love me and yet your up stairs with her!"

"We didn't do anything." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm really going to believe that." Sakura said.

"We didn't I got him upstairs but he wouldn't sleep with me. I couldn't figure out why, but now I know and you won't have him for long!" Karin said and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Itachi sighed, "Well how can I not let you be with Sasuke, he stopped being a player for you and he obliviously loves you." Itachi pushed Sakura into Sasuke.

They both looked at him.

"Go on I don't hate either of you." Itachi said with a smile.

Sakura and Sasuke kissed.

"Finally!" Tenten yelled.

They all looked at her.

"Sorry I kinda wanted Sasuke and Sakura to get together." She said with a shy smile.

Sakura walked over to her and then someone grabbed Sakura and had a knife to her neck.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked worriedly at Sakura who looked like she was about to cry.

"Sakura, no!" Sasuke yelled.

**Cherry-chan: Dun, Dun, Dun… I wonder who has the knife to Sakura's neck? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, which I will upload soon. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and please R&R, thanks ^-^ And sorry it's so short i'll make the next one longer.**


	10. Vampire Academy X

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Hidan, what the hell are you doing?" Itachi yelled, looking at his friend Hidan press a knife to Sakura's neck.

"She cheated on you with Sasuke. I think she should be punished." Hidan said.

"I said it was ok, so let her go." Itachi said.

"No!" Hidan said, "She's not even a vampire, she's human."

Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura is that true?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but so what I'm still the same person even if I'm human." Sakura said.

"Wait, Sakura are you the one that set that girl free, on the first day you came?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-yes." Sakura said.

"Sasuke did you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said, while glaring at Hidan.

Sakura's mother was in tears.

"Even if she's human, it doesn't matter. Let her go!" Sasuke said.

"No!" Hidan said again.

"I've never done anything to you Hidan, so let me go." Sakura said.

"Shut up!" Hidan said and made a small cut on Sakura's neck.

Sakura held in a scream.

Hidan smiled and licked the cut he just made on Sakura's neck and said, "Delicious, no wonder Sasuke wants you so bad, your blood is extremely tasty.

Sasuke's fangs flashed down and his eyes turned red and he yelled, "Don't you ever put your tongue on her."

Sakura grabbed Hidan's hand and started pushing the knife away from her neck.

Hidan struggled to keep it at her neck, then someone kicked Hidan away from Sakura.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" The person that kicked Hidan said.

Hidan got up with his fangs showing and knife in his hand, "Who the hell are you?" He said.

Before the person could answer a shot went off and Hidan looked down at his chest and was bleeding, as he fell a man stepped up in front of Sakura and said, "I don't like when people threaten my daughter."

"Dad? Sai?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes again.

"Hey princess." The guy that shot Hidan said.

Sakura hugged him and then turned to the guy that kicked Hidan away from her and glared at him.

"What no hey?" He said.

"Hey jackass!" Sakura said.

"Jackass? Tch I just saved you from getting killed and that's how you treat me, Sakura!" He yelled.

"I never asked for your help." Sakura yelled back.

"Sakura, Sai stop fighting." Sakura's mother said.

"She started it, mom." The guy named sai said.

"Mom?" Naruto said.

"Sakura, who is he?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura kept glaring at Sai and said, "My older brother and I did not you started it, when we were kids!" Sakura yelled at Sai.

"It's not my fault you got the human genes." Sai yelled back.

"But you always disowned me because of it." Sakura yelled back.

"Satoshi say something." Sakura's mother said, to the man she called dad.

"What do you want me to do Yua? Say quit fighting, when has that ever worked with those two?" He said walking down to Sakura's mother.

"Well we can't just let them keep on! One of them will say something they shouldn't and they'll start fighting, Sai may hurt her." Sakura's mother said.

"If they don't eventually fight then they won't ever stop fussing." Sakura's father said.

"Sai could kill her." Sakura's mother said.

Sakura and Sai were still yelling at each other.

"Well I'd be the laughing stock of my friends because of having a human sister." Sai yelled.

"See there you go again blaming me because of what I am. I didn't choose to be human." Sakura yelled back.

"Well it would have been best if you were never born to begin with." Sai yelled.

Sakura punched him, but he caught her fist and said, "Sorry but a weak human like you can't have a hope in hell of hurting me."

Sai threw her and she hit into a wall and screamed out in pain.

"Sakura!" Her mother said.

Sakura got up on her knees and coughed up some blood and said, "I'm tired of you disowning me and thinking your better than me. I won't lose to you anymore!" Sakura yelled and tackled Sai down and hissed at him with fangs bared and eyes blood red with slit pupils.

"Fangs?" Sai said.

"She's not human." Naruto yelled.

"She's a vampire." Sakura's mother said, staring at Sakura.

"Saku, you're a vamp!" Sai said in amazement.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sakura hissed at him.

"You are a vampire!" Sai said slowly.

"What?" Sakura said with wide eyes and licked her fangs and gasped, "I-I am a vampire." Sakura smiling and jumped up and down on Sai.

"Saku don't jump." Sai said wincing every time Sakura's knees hit his stomach.

"Mom, I'm a vampire!" Sakura said running and hugging her mother.

"I can see that." Her mother said smiling.

"Ehh Sai, I think you owe your sister an apology for disowning her all these years." Sakura's father said.

Sai got up and walked over to Sakura and said, "I'm sorry for always being an ass to you, I guess I was afraid of getting close to you because I might accidentally hurt you or bite you."

"Really, you were afraid of harming me that's why you acted that way toward me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't bare the thought of hurting or killing you." Sai said.

Sakura hugged him and said, "Maybe your not such a jackass after all."

Sai smiled and hugged her back.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him. She walked over to him and he had her in a bone crushing hug and said, "Oh god I thought Hidan was going to kill you."

"Sasuke, I'm ok." Sakura said with a giggle.

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed back.

"Besides now I'm a vampire, so I can take care of myself." Sakura said.

"Wait why did it take you so long to awaken?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said and looked at her father.

"Maybe because your," Sakura's father started but looked at her mother.

"No." Her mother said.

"Sakura and Sai have a right to know, Yua." Her father said.

"Know what?" Sakura and Sai said in unison.

Their mother sighed and said, "I'm not human."

Sakura and said looked at each other questioningly and said, "Then what are you?"

"A witch." Their mother said.

"That maybe why Sakura was so late at awakening because her witch's blood was delaying it." Their father said.

"Then why wasn't I late at awakening?" Sai asked.

"Because you must've had my vampire genes dominate, while your mother's witch genes dominated in Sakura." Their father said.

"So since we're sharing why did we as a family split up?" Sai asked.

"Because Sakura began using her powers in her sleep." Their mother said.

"Powers?" Sakura asked.

"You would levitate, move things around in your room with your mind, you became invisible one night, all these things started happening, I couldn't help you learn to control it so your mother and I thought it would be better for you and her to live alone and Sai and I live alone. Before one of you hurt the other." Their father said.

"So basically it was because of us?" Sakura and Sai said.

"No, we weren't really getting along well either. I didn't want either of you to know what I was." Their mother said.

"So does that mean I a vampire and wizard?" Sai asked.

"I think so." Their mother said.

"I don't ever remember being able to levitate." Sakura said.

"You were asleep." Her mother said.

"So you were use to vampires? That's why you weren't afraid of me." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded.

Ino hugged her and said, "Awesome my beastie's a witch."

Sakura laughed yeah.

"So Sakura aren't you going to introduce me, I mean us to your sexy brother?" Ino asked in a flirty tone.

Sakura almost gagged and said, "Sure," and introduced Sai to all her friends.

"And this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said smiling as she introduced Sai to Sasuke.

"You better not hurt my sister." Sai said.

"B-BOYFRIEND?" Sakura's father yelled.

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.

"No, you are to young for a boyfriend young lady." Her father said.

Sakura tried to think of something to say so he'd stop yelling at her and then blurted out, "Mom has a boyfriend too."

"MOM!" Sai yelled.

"YUA!" Sakura's father yelled.

"Well I actually lied about that." Sakura's mother said.

"What, why?" Sakura said.

"Because I felt embarrassed that my daughter had a boyfriend and I didn't, besides you sounded so excited when you asked if I had one." Sakura's mother said.

Sakura giggled and hugged her mother.

They all went back to having fun since everything settled down. It started out as a fun then terrible then great Christmas party, that everyone was sure to remember for a long time.

**Cherry-chan: Ok so this chapter may suck! If so then I'm sorry but I literally wrote this off the top of my head, most the time I'll think of a story for a while, write down notes and then make it into a chapter, but not this time. I've been having writers block but I came up with this and thought hmm its not terrible but I promise the next chapter will be better. Sorry it's not longer like I promised its actually shorter. Anyway R&R, thanks ^-^** **Oh and if you don't like it and are just going to bitch about it then don't leave a review but if you like it and want to leave something cute or sweet, feel free =D**


	11. Vampire Academy XI

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura glared at Sai.

"What?" He asked.

"Off my bed!" Sakura yelled.

"We have to share until we go to Vamp Academy." Sai said.

"Wait, What? Your going to Vampire Academy too?" Sakura asked.

"Duh, I'm a vampire too ya know." Sai said.

"Great I'm free from you for years and then you come barging back into my life, now I have to share my bed with you then your going to come to school with me too." Sakura said.

"Yeah just think this is how it coulda been from the start." Sai said.

"Well you would have your own room." Sakura said.

"Mom said something to dad about moving into a bigger house so we can have our own rooms when we come home from the academy for breaks." Sai said.

"Hmm that wouldn't be necessary we could just buy a dog house and put it in the back yard for you. Problem solved!" Sakura said giggling.

"Haha very funny." Sai said, grabbing Sakura and putting her in a head lock.

"Let go!" Sakura said, struggling to free his grip.

"Not a chance, Saku." Sai said, tightening his grip.

"I said let go." Sakura said and her eyes had a tint of pink and Sai went flying into her full body mirror, shattering it.

Sakura and Sai's mother and father came running into the room.

"What was that?" Their father yelled.

Sakura looked at Sai, "Sai?" She said.

He didn't respond. Her mother rushed over to him.

"Sai!" Their mother said, touching his back.

He didn't respond again. Sakura started to cry.

"I-I didn't m-mean too. It just happened." Sakura said through tears.

"What happened?" Sakura's father asked.

"Sai put me in a head lock and I told him to let me go, he didn't listen. Then it just happened, he went flying into the mirror." Sakura said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Sai moved a little and groaned. Sakura was next to him instantly.

"What the hell did you do? Damn my back feels like it's on fire." Sai said.

"That may be because you have shards of glass in your back." Sakura said, wiping her eyes.

"This is what we were scared of before." Their mother said.

"Maybe we should wait before we all move back in together. Until you can both control your powers." Their father said.

"No!" Sakura and Sai said in unison.

"We can learn together. Sai and you can help me with being a vampire." Sakura said.

"And mom can help Sakura and me with our witch and wizard powers." Sai said.

"If you split us up again, then I'll never forgive either of you." Sakura said.

"Me either." Sai said.

"Fine Sakura your training starts now." Her mother said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Your going to heal your brothers back." Her mother said.

"Mom I don't think I can." Sakura said.

"Try, Sakura. I'll walk you through it." Her mother said.

Sakura nodded.

"Take your hands and hold them over his back," Her mother instructed.

Sakura did as told, she slowly held her shaky hands over Sai's back.

"Now think about healing him. They'll be a strain on your brain, but fight that and keep trying." Her mother said.

"Mom why can't you just do it?" Sakura asked.

"Because I can't heal people. But I want to see if you can." Her mother said.

"You can't heal, then what makes you think I can?" Sakura yelled.

"I just have a feeling." Her mother said.

Sakura sighed and thought about healing Sai.

'_Come on Sakura, if you don't heal him, he could die. Do you want to be responsible for your brothers death? Wait it wouldn't be my fault, it would be moms! She's the one that is insisting that I do this, but if she can't heal then what makes her think that I can? I'm just a teenage girl that recently found out she was both a witch and vampire. I've been living my life as a human all these years and now everything I'm use to has turned upside down. How is a girl suppose to cope with all of this? Doesn't anyone care that this is a struggle for me! Besides this is all Sai's fault if he would have just let go of me then none of this would have happened. No Sakura, focus on healing Sai then ramble about problems later._' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura held he hands over Sai's back and a soft pink glow formed around her hands. Sai started to heal and Sakura smiled.

Once Sai was fully healed, he smiled at Sakura and said, "Well at least now I know if I get hurt my lil sis can heal me." He gave her a hug.

She hugged back.

"Wow mom you were right." Sakura said smiling.

"I knew you had it in you." Her mother said.

"No! My baby girl is growing up on me." Her father said.

Sakura giggled and hugged him and said, "Don't worry daddy, I'll always be your baby girl."

Sai went to take a shower, their mother went to fix dinner and their father went to watch tv, Sakura laid on her bed and thought about Sasuke.

'_I haven't heard from Sasuke since the Christmas party, I wonder how he is._' Sakura thought to herself.

**.: 1 Week Later; Back At the Academy:.**

Sakura and Sai got out of the car and told their parents bye and that they love them.

Sakura was happy to be back at the academy with Sasuke and all her other friends. Just the down side was that Sai would be with her.

Sakura went with Sai to get his schedule and find out what room he would be living in. They were walking to Sai's room to drop his stuff off and then Sakura's.

"I wonder who's my roommate?" Sai said when they got to his room door.

He opened it and they walked in. Sai was rooming with Itachi.

"Hey Sakura, Sai." Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Hey," Sai said, "I guess we're roommates."

"Yeah." Itachi said.

"I thought you roomed with Kisame?" Sakura said.

"He decided to room with Kakuzu, Hidan's old roommate. Kisame and my other friends think that Hidan's death was my fault for not helping him kill you." Itachi said.

"It was my fault. I broke your heart and now I made you lose your best friend. I'm so sorry Itachi." Sakura said, looking down.

"Don't be sorry, you cured Sasuke from being a player and made him fall in love for the first time. Besides Hidan never should have interfered I said I was ok with you and Sasuke being together, but he didn't listen. Plus if Hidan would have let you go he still would be dead." Itachi said.

"Why do you say that?" Sai asked.

"Because Hidan had a knife to Sakura's neck. Sasuke would have rip him to shreds if he could have got his hands on him without putting Sakura in more danger of being killed." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled a little and grabbed Sai's arm, "Come on we have to go to my room now and put my stuff down cause it's heavy and I want to see Sasuke. Plus I have to show you around, so the sooner I do that the sooner I can hang out with my friends." She said, pulling Sai's arm.

Sakura successfully pulled Sai out of his room and to hers. She was hoping that she would open the door and find Sasuke, but he wasn't there.

Sakura sighed and put down her stuff.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke's not in here." She said.

"Maybe he's in the cafeteria." Sai suggested.

Sakura's face lit up and she grabbed Sai's arm and said, "You're a genius."

She ran from the room full blast all but dragging Sai with her.

"Sakura slow down your practically dragging me. OW!" Sai said.

Sai yanked Sakura to a stop.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked, turning to him glaring.

"You were dragging me. My ass hit a bench! Those things aren't comfortable when your manic sister is dragging you and your ass smacks into it." Sai said, glaring back.

"You're a wimp!" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a wimp." Sai said and grabbed her arm yanking her into the cafeteria.

"Ow, trying to pull my wrist out of socket?" Sakura asked, trying to get him to release his grip on her wrist.

"Now whose the wimp." Sai asked, twisting her wrist a little.

"Sai, your gonna break it!" Sakura said, pulling at his hand.

"Say you give and I'll stop." Sai said.

"Never!" Sakura shot back.

Sai twisted Sakura's wrist more. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

'_At this rate Sai's going to break it. But if I admit defeat he'll never let me live if down._' Sakura thought to herself.

Sai twisted it more and Sakura yelled, "Ok, ok I give!"

Sai smiled and stopped twisting her wrist and led her to the lunch line.

They both got pizza and a glass of blood and looked around for Sakura's friends. They found them and went to sit with them.

"Hey guys." Sakura said.

They looked up and their smiled got even wider than they already were.

"Sakura!" They said and all hugged her, Ino almost cutting off her oxygen.

Sakura and Sai sat down.

"So Sai your coming to VA now to?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sakura hates that I am." Sai said smirking.

Sakura smacked him and said, "Don't smirk like that, it's creepy. Hell what am I talking about everything about you is creepy, so wear a bag over your face." Sakura giggled.

"Haha sis so funny." Sai said with a straight face.

"Hey where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"You just now noticed he was here." Sai said.

"No I knew but you distracted me and started bumping your gums." Sakura said.

"I don't know where teme is." Naruto said.

"Us either." The others said.

Sakura got up and went over to Itachi's table. All his friends glared at her.

"Itachi where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"Probably with a girl." A blonde guy with his bangs covering his left eye, said.

"Deidara!" Itachi said.

Sakura looked at Deidara, "I wasn't talking to you. If I wanted your input I would of asked for it." She said glaring.

"Sakura!" Itachi said.

Deidara's fangs flashed down and he lunged at Sakura. Itachi yanked her out of the way and Deidara hit the floor with a loud thump.

Everyone was looking at them.

"Itachi! Why did you move her?" Deidara yelled.

"Don't tell me your still in love with her, after she broke your heart." A guy with orange hair said.

Itachi didn't say anything. Sakura looked at Itachi, hating herself for hurting him.

Deidara got up and lunged at Sakura again. The orange haired guy appeared in front of him and Deidara stopped.

"Pein, what are you doing?" Deidara asked.

Pein didn't say anything he just looked at Sakura.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked.

"You killed Hidan." He said.

"N-No! Hidan grabbed me and put a knife to my throat so my brother and father did. I didn't want anyone to die because of me but he really had no reason to interfere. It was between Itachi, Sasuke and me. Beside's Itachi said he was ok with Sasuke and I being together but Hidan didn't remove the knife." Sakura said.

A guy with a prange mask with one eye hole on the right side, slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "So your saying Hidan's death was his own fault."

Sakura nodded.

"Tobi calm down." Kisame said.

"I didn't come over here to fight. I came to find out where Sasuke is." Sakura said looked at Itachi.

"Deidara was right, last time I saw him he was with that Karin girl going into a room." Itachi said.

Sakura stood there in shock and disbelief.

The light over them started to flicker uncontrollably. Sai got up and rushed over to Sakura.

"Sakura calm down, do you really want a repeat of last week at home?" Sai asked, remembering getting thrown into a mirror by Sakura's telekinetic powers.

The light started to rattle.

"Sakura, your powers are connected to your emotions." Sai said.

The light kept rattling and flickering.

"Sakura your going to whined up killing someone!" Sai yelled.

The light shattered causing all of them to duck other than Sakura.

Sai looked at her and then at Itachi and said, "You might want to find Sasuke and tell him to stay out of Sakura's sight because she's going to whined up killing him."

Sasuke walked through the door and saw the glass all over Sakura and ran to her and said, "Sakura are you ok? What happened?"

"Sasuke you jackass!" Sakura yelled and shards of glass went flying at him.

Sasuke ducked and yelled, "What the hell, Sakura?"

"I can't believe I was right about you! You just said that you stopped being a player to sleep with me and then you threw me to the side like every other girl. I broke up with Itachi for you." Sakura yelled crying.

"Sakura what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi said he saw you go into a room with Karin!" Sakura yelled.

"She pulled me into her room and slammed the door shut but I swear I didn't touch her!" Sasuke said.

"Don't lie to me." Sakura said.

"I'm not lying Sakura. I love you and you're the only one I've been with in six months and you're the only one I plan to be with for the rest of my life." Sasuke said blushing slightly at his confession.

Sakura looked at him and said, "You better keep it that way!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her, she kissed back.

Sai yelled, "You busted a light! So clean it up."

"What are you my father?" Sakura said.

"No your brother now get to it." Sai said.

Sakura looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sai asked.

"Your gonna be just like dad!" Sakura said.

"Don't say such things." Sai said terrified of becoming like his father.

Sakura giggled and hugged him and said, "Well maybe you're a little cooler than dad."

"A little?" Sai said.

"Yeah like a smudge." Sakura said smiling.

"A smudge? No I'm ten thousand time's cooler than dad." Sai said.

"Only in your mind." Sakura said.

Sai glared at her. She just smiled back and then looked at Deidara.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier." She said.

Deidara didn't say anything.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said offering him her hand.

Deidara just looked at it.

"I'm trying to be nice. Can't we start over?" Sakura asked.

"You're the reason my friend is dead so no." He said and sat down.

Sakura sighed and went to sit down with her friends and eat Sai followed and Sasuke went to get food and then joined them.

They all talked a little while they ate and then went to their rooms.

When Sasuke and Sakura were back in their room they sat on their beds.

"Did you miss me Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah." He said.

Sakura giggled.

"So did you miss me too?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Sakura said, getting up and pushing him down on his bed and straddled his waist.

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed back. Sasuke's hand slowly made it under her skirt and Sakura smiled.

She got up and went and locked the door and turned to Sasuke with a flirty/ seductive smile.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her to him, taking her and his clothes off in a flash.

Sakura giggled as they fell into their night of passion.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry I haven't updated in a month but I've had writers block Dx But I think I'm over it ^^ Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I'm also planning to update one of my other fanfics and I'd like to know which one you all would like the next chapter to before others. Please R&R and tell me which fanfic you want the next chapter to other than this one XD**


	12. Vampire Academy XII

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up snuggled into Sasuke.

'_It feels weird being back here and so close to Sasuke, not having to hide the fact that we are together or trying to keep my being a human a secret anymore. Even drinking blood is weird; I never thought I'd be like Sai or even close to him. I just hate being back and having Itachi's friends hating me for something that wasn't my fault. Stupid Hidan making everyone hate me, it's not my fault that my father and brother killed him for threatening my life. Besides Itachi said that Sasuke would have killed him when the knife was away from my neck and I wasn't in any danger, which I definitely believe._' I thought to myself.

Sasuke's arms snaked around me and he kissed my shoulder, I just smiled.

"Morning babe, did you sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded and turned around, "Did you sleep well too?" I asked, kissing him.

"Of course, I was sleeping next to you so how could I not." He said with a smirk.

I giggled and pushed him down, kissing him passionately.

"Want to have a round two?" Sasuke asked.

"We have classes soon." I said.

"It can be a quickie." He said, smirking seductively.

How could I resist that sexy seductive smirk of his? Exactly I couldn't, no one could; when he smirked like that I was putty in his hands, literally. It's like he knew that too, he did it purposely. I didn't have a problem with that since he was my boyfriend, just as long as he only uses it on me and no one else that is.

"Ok, but it has to be a quickie so we have time for a shower before classes." I said.

He nodded and started kissing me again.

When we finished our round two, we got up and went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

"Shower round three?" I teased.

"I don't think I could go another round right now unless you want to be late for class." He said.

"Our first day back and we'd be late. Hmm that's not a very good way to start a new term." I said.

He just chuckled and started shampooing his hair. I leaned against the shower wall and watched him.

'_He's too hot for his own good. No wonder every girl wants him, I couldn't resist him even if I wanted to._' I thought to myself and sighed dreamily.

"Are you day dreaming of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, who else would I be day dreaming about?" I said giggling.

"You better not day dream about anyone else." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I'll only day dream about someone else if their hotter than you." I said.

Sasuke glared at me.

"What you should be happy, there's no one hotter than you in my eyes." I said.

He stopped glaring and started smirking. I kissed him and then we finished taking our shower and got out.

I put on a black lace bra and panties to match, while Sasuke put on some black boxers.

"So Sakura, seriously do you have any thongs?" He asked.

"What's with you and thongs?" I asked.

"I don't know, there sexy I guess." Sasuke said.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have any thongs." I said and started blow drying my hair.

"Really, that's not fair I was hoping you did. If I buy you some will you wear them?" Sasuke asked.

"No." I said, having to yell slightly so he could hear me over the hair dryer.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed the hair dryer and cut it off. I looked at him.

"Why won't you wear thongs if I buy them for you?" He asked.

"Because there not comfortable." I said.

Sasuke didn't seem to like that. I brushed my hair and then grabbed the hair dryer.

"If you buy me anything else other than thongs I'll wear it." I said and started blow drying my hair again.

"Even, if it's sexy and revealing lingerie?" He asked.

"Only if I can wear it around school and see how many guys hit on me." I said teasingly.

I looked in the mirror at Sasuke. I don't think he liked what I said, his face was a bright red, his eyes were blood red and his fangs were bared.

"Sasuke I was just teasing." I said.

"Don't tease like that. I don't want any other guy looking, touching or even thinking about you. Your mine and I don't want them to have the chance to take you away from me." He said.

"Like you did to Itachi." I said finishing blow drying my hair and brushing it.

"Exactly." He said.

I put on my uniform and boots.

"So you think just because I cheated on Itachi with you, that I might cheat on you with someone else." I said.

"Yes." He said and realized what he just said, "W-wait no that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is, you think I'm going to cheat on you. I didn't think you thought of me like that, but I guess I was wrong." I said and grabbed my bag and stormed from the room.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke called from inside the room, but I kept walking.

'_Great now Sasuke thinks I'm going to cheat on him like I did Itachi. I knew that was a bad idea, but I couldn't resist Sasuke. I didn't know I'd fall for him and then he'd give up being a player for me, if I had known then I never would have agreed to go out with Itachi. Maybe Sasuke and I aren't right for each other, if he's just going to think that I'll cheat on him then we can't be together. I don't want a boyfriend that doesn't trust me. Especially someone that use to be a –_' I got brought out of my train of thought when I ran into something or someone and fell back.

I looked up to see who or what I ran into and to my dismay it was Sai.

"Damn Saku, watch where you're going would you?" He said getting up and rubbing his butt.

I got up and said, "Sorry."

"You're saying sorry to me. What's gotten into you, are you sick and need a hospital, did you hit your head and are now suffering brain damage?" He asked looking me over for any possible malfunctions.

"No." I said and pushed him back a little.

"Well something's wrong, you said sorry to me. You never say that to me." He said.

"I just had a fight with Sasuke." I said.

"Did he hurt you? I'll knock him down to size." Sai said going into protective brother mode.

"No, don't you even think about it." I said grabbing his arm.

"What was the fight about?" Sai asked.

"Well I guess it wasn't really a fight." I said.

"Then what was it?" Sai asked.

"I don't know really." I said looking down.

"What was said then?" He asked.

"Well I think Sasuke thinks I'll cheat on him like I did Itachi. I don't want a boyfriend who doesn't trust me. I mean if I knew that Sasuke would give up being a player for me and liked me or that I'd fall for him, then I never would have agreed to date Itachi in the first place. But I didn't know and I didn't mean to cheat on Itachi with Sasuke, but I was drawn to him and couldn't stop myself." I said all in one breathe.

"Wow all that in one breathe, you must be fired up." He said with a chuckle.

I smacked his arm and said, "I'm feeling bad and having a relationship problem and you think this is funny? I'm your sister your suppose to be helpful in these situations, so stop being an ass and start giving me some damn advice." I yelled the '_damn advice_' part and everyone looked over at us.

"Ok, ok don't blow a fuse sis, damn." He said holding his hands up with his palms toward me.

"I've never had this problem before, so I can't not blow a fuse." I said.

"Never had a boyfriend before?" Sai asked.

"That's not really it, I've never cheated on my boyfriend before." I said.

"But you've had a boyfriend before?" Sai asked in disbelief.

"Why are you saying it like it's a huge shock?" I asked.

"Because it is, who would have ever thought you'd actually have a boyfriend." Sai said.

"I should just smack the living hell out of you." I said.

"Then I wouldn't be able to give you advice." He said.

"Hell, I'm not so sure you can anyway." I said.

"Don't be bitchy at me, because your boyfriend doesn't trust you." Sai said.

"You're such an ass, you know I feel bad about that and then you go and rub it in my face. Just like when we were kids and everyone wondered why I hated you." I said.

"Ok ok calm down Sakura we don't want your powers sending me or someone else flying." Sai said in a soothing tone.

"I'm not so sure I wouldn't mind you going flying right now." I said honestly.

"Ouch talk about hitting through the heart." He said.

"Through the heart; don't you have to have a heart for something to go through it?" I asked.

"What the hell do you mean by '_don't you have to have a heart_'? I have a heart, if I didn't then I wouldn't be sitting here listening to you talk about your boyfriend problems." Sai said starting to get angry.

Sai's hair turned into a flame and his body became consumed with fire. I jumped a little; my big brother just caught on fire and wasn't screaming in pain or sizzling.

"Sai, you have been fussing at me about controlling my powers but now I think it's your turn to be fussed at about controlling yours." I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're hair is a giant flame and your body's spitting fire!" I practically yelled.

Sai looked down and his eyes got wide, "Holy shit, I'm on fucking fire. Why the hell are you just sitting there? Put it out, put it out." He said panicking.

"I don't think it's hurting you. I mean if I never said anything then you never would have noticed." I said.

"Well I don't care, I don't like being on fire so put it out." Sai yelled.

"I don't know how." I said and tried to blow him out like a birthday candle.

"Stop playing around and put me out." Sai said shaking me.

"Ouch, you burned me." I said jumping away and rubbing my arm, "It may not hurt you but the people you touch aren't so lucky."

"Get some water or something." He said.

"There aren't any bathrooms, dorms or water fountains anywhere close to here." I said.

"Then try using one of your other powers or something." He said.

I thought about water and a small squirt gun appeared in my hand. I looked at Sai and pointed it at him and pressed the little trigger, but nothing came out. I threw it to the side.

"You know when I said '_Use one of your other powers_' I meant a useful one." Sai said.

"Sorry if I don't know what powers I have." I said.

"Well we can discuss this later, just put me out."

"You know you're leaving this up to me, why don't you calm down and try to put yourself out."

"How the hell can I calm down and I'm radiating flames."

"Stop being a cry baby and try." I yelled.

"Sakura, it's snowing over your head." Sai said.

I looked up and it was.

"Hey, snows water so try and put me out." Sai said.

"Umm go out." I said.

"Sakura be serious." Sai said and shook me again.

But this time instead of burning me he turned into an icicle. I broke it and he wasn't in flames anymore, instead he was shaking.

"I put you out." I said proudly.

"Yeah and almost froze me to." He said.

"So, I'm guessing your fire and I'm ice." I said.

"You have telekinesis, can heal, can summon things with your mind and can control ice and make it snow. While I can burst into flames, why can you do so much more than me?" Sai said.

"Summon things with my mind, where did that theory come from? And I don't know maybe I can do more because I use to use my powers in my sleep." I said.

"Oh I don't know maybe because a water gun suddenly appeared in your hand." He said.

"I don't know what happened there, I was thinking of water not a water gun. Maybe that appeared because of the water in '_water gun_', but there wasn't any water actually in the water gun. Pretty confusing huh." I said.

He nodded and said, "So I can catch on fire that's cool, right?

"Yeah, but I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun because we'd get burned. So it's kind of weird you being a vampire and being able to catch on fire." I said.

"I wonder if I can go out in daylight and be ok." He said looking at me.

"I wouldn't try it."

"Why?"

"Well because you might get fried to a crisp."

"Oh that's true and I think that would hurt, but you could always heal me."

"No Sai, it's a bad idea."

He just sighed and I looked at the time on my phone.

"Oh shit we're late." I said and grabbed his arm.

We ran to first period and sadly we were in the same classes. We reached the classroom and I opened the door and pulled him in.

"Oh and who's your friend Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Ehh he's not really a friend." I said.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" Kakashi asked.

The class started whispering, '_I thought she dated Sasuke Uchiha_' some said and then others said, '_Wait Sasuke Uchiha, I thought she dated Itachi Uchiha._'

"He's not my boyfriend or friend, he's my brother." I said crossing my arms.

"Brother?" Everyone; other than my friends, said.

Both Sai and I nodded.

"He's hot." Some girls said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Karin asked flirty like and got up and came over to him, batting her eyelashes.

"N-no." He said.

"And he will not date you. So stay the hell away from my brother and my boyfriend. You may have a crush on Sasuke, but he doesn't like you back." I said.

"Oh really, then why did he tell me he loved me yesterday when we went into my room for a little fun, if you know what I mean." She said giggling.

I looked at Sasuke.

"Did you have sex with her and tell her you love her?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Aww don't lie Sasuke-kun." Karin said.

"I didn't Sakura, I swear." He said.

"I don't know if I believe you, I know you were a player and I'm not sure that you gave it up. Maybe we shouldn't be together." I said.

"What? Sakura I didn't do anything with her, you don't trust me." Sasuke said.

"Oh like you trust me! Have you forgotten our talk this morning already?" I said.

"I do trust you." Sasuke said.

Sai put his arm around my shoulders and I looked at him.

"Are you going to give him another chance or end it?" He asked.

"You never gave me advice ya know." I said.

"Sorry that something else came up." Sai said.

"I was right you can't give me advice." I said.

"I can too." He said.

"Then start giving me advice." I said.

He just stayed quiet and I crossed my arms.

"Exactly." I said.

"Oh shut up and just tell him if it's over or not." Sai said.

"No, it's not over." I said.

Sasuke seemed to perk up at that and Karin pouted.

"But seriously Karin, stay the hell away from my brother and boyfriend." I said and walked toward my seat.

"Where do I sit?" Sai asked.

"There's an empty seat behind Sakura, you can sit there." Kakashi said.

Sai nodded and came and sat behind me.

"Oh great, now you seat behind me too. Can I get any luckier?" I said and could feel Sai glaring at me.

"Stupid little sisters." Sai said angrily.

I started feeling like something was pulling at my leg, then I was yanked from my seat and hanging high above everyone else.

Sai's eyes had a tint of orange to them and it looked like flames dancing in his pupils.

'_Is Sai doing this?_' I asked myself.

"Sai, put me down!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sai yelled back and burst into flames.

Everyone jumped back from Sai and just stared at him.

"Sai your in flames again." I said.

This time he didn't freak out he threw a fireball at me, I moved to the side and it barely missed me.

"Sai are you trying to kill me?" I yelled.

"Yes."

"Two can play at this game." I said.

It started snowing over my head and I threw and icicle at him. He dodged it and I fell. I flipped and landed on my feet and looked at him.

Everyone in the classroom was in shock or frozen with amazement, which I wasn't sure of.

Sai breathed fire and I blew and it froze and fell to the ground. I threw my hand out with my palm toward him and a blizzard engulfed him.

I walked up to the pile of snow and started digging to find him. I finally found him and he looked at me.

"I was on fire again?" He asked.

"And you tried to kill me." I said.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got angry all of a sudden." He said.

"Well I put you out before you did any harm to anyone or anything." I said.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked.

"My brother was throwing a tantrum." I said, "But Sai there was something different your eyes had an orange tint to them and it looked like flames were dancing in your pupils."

"That's weird." He said.

"Sakura, your eyes changed to." Tenten said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "They were an icy blue tint and it looked like snowflakes were falling down in your pupils."

"It was creepy but very pretty." Hinata said.

The others nodded. Sai and I looked at each other.

'_Our powers must be getting stronger. Before when Sai was inflamed there were no signs of his eyes changing and I'm sure neither did mine or he would have said something. I wonder what other changes our powers will make if they get stronger, which I think they will. If I'm right then this is only a small part of what we can do. But we need to stop using them on each other and Sai needs to learn how to put himself out._'

"Sai I believe you may have telekinesis too." I said.

"Really, why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because you made me hang upside down in mid air." I said glaring a bit.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to." He said.

"I'll forgive you this once." I said, "Just don't and I mean don't you ever, ever do that again Sai Haruno or so help me you bursting into flames will be the least of your worries." I said threateningly.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently and just nodded.

I smiled.

"Hey sis, you know your one scary girl, right?" He asked.

I gigged and nodded.

"Well at least you're not afraid to admit it."

"Why would I deny something that's true?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe to argue with me, you seem to find amusement in that." Sai said.

"It's more fun kicking you though." I said.

"Wow, we were separated for years and it's really like we've been together all our life. We picked up fussing right where we left off." Sai said with a chuckle.

I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"For siblings aren't the two of you to close?" Karin asked.

"What are you implying?" Sai and I asked in unison.

"That maybe you two are the type of brother and sister, who has a thing for each other." She said.

Sai and I looked at each other.

"Saku freeze her." Sai said glaring at her.

"Gladly!" I said.

I held my hand out toward her and she turned into a human icicle. Sai and I high-fived each other and smiled.

"Wow," Naruto said, "Note to self: Do not make Sakura mad, ever!"

I giggled and Sai nodded in agreement to Naruto's statement.

Sasuke looked at Karin and said, "Can we put her in a freezer so she stays that way?"

We all looked at Kakashi-sensei and asked, "Can we put her in a freezer please, Kakashi-sensei."

"As much as I'd love to say yes, you can't." He said.

We all sighed and said, "Aww, that's unfair."

"Sorry it's a school, so we can't really lock our students in a freezer or give other students permission to either."

"Can we at least keep her frozen until she unthaws?" Neji asked.

"Well we could say we don't know of a way to unthaw her." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask.

We all nodded and laughed, deciding to leave her frozen.

The rest of that class and the other classes went by fast. Next thing I knew we were all sitting at the lunch table eating and talking.

Itachi came over and tapped my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What is it Itachi?"

"Deidara is still mad about the Hidan thing." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"He's thinking about trying to kill you."

"What?" I said.

"Then I guess I better teach him a lesson." Sai said getting up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down and said, "Shut up and sit down."

"But Sakura, he sa-" Sai started but I cut him off.

"With what happened today before and during class, there's no telling how things will turn out and I don't want to take that chance." I said.

"So we're just going to let someone think about killing you?" Sai asked.

"I guess so, maybe he'll rethink it or maybe Itachi can talk him out of it." I said.

"Deidara doesn't really listen to me." Itachi said, "He's kind of like Hidan. Doesn't listen to reason and does things without thinking it through."

"So if he dies then the rest of your friends will hate me even more, because that would be the second one of your friends that's dead because of me." I said sighing.

"I just thought I'd give you a heads up on it." Itachi said and walked away.

I sighed and continued eating.

'_That Christmas party really caused me a lot of trouble. Itachi and I broke up, Hidan tried to kill me because of it, so my dad and Sai killed him. Now all of Itachi's friends hate me and I'm not so sure he doesn't._' I thought to myself.

First day back in classes and second day being back all together, I don't think that this term is going to be my favorite, sadly.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry that I haven't updated in a month, but I was working on Haunted Mansion. I'll try and update other fanfic's too and I'll try and update the next chapter to this faster next time. Please R&R and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**


	13. Vampire Academy XIII

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = disaster.

**.:Sakura POV:.**

I got up from the table with my food tray in hand and walked to the trashcan. I let the food slide off of the tray into the trashcan. Then walked out of the cafeteria and back to my room.

"Why does all this have to happen, it's so unfair. What did I ever do to deserve all this?" I asked myself aloud.

I heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Sai walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Wow you knocked. I was expecting you to just come barging in, if you came after me." I said.

He came and sat on my bed beside me and said, "I'll do that next time then."

I just sat there.

"Why'd you get up and leave out of the cafeteria?" Sai asked.

"Because I hate how everyone of Itachi's friends are blaming me for Hidan's death." I said.

"You don't usually let things like this get to you." Sai said.

"I just don't like to be blamed for things like this." I said and laid back on my bed.

Sai looked at me.

I looked back and said, "What?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He said.

"Your being sweet, why?" I asked.

"We may not get along all the time, but you are my little sister and I love you unconditionally." He said getting up and kissed me on the top of my head.

He walked to the door and was about to leave.

"Hey Sai," I said.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Of coarse." He said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I was still laying on my bed when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling at him.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Take a shower." I said getting up and walking over to my closet getting a bra, panties and nightgown out.

I walked into the bathroom and put them on the counter. Then I walked back to the door.

"You coming?" I said smiling.

Sasuke smirked and got up following me into the bathroom. We both got undressed and got in the shower, once the water temperature was set Sasuke pushed me against the wall.

I squealed and he looked at me.

"The wall is cold." I said giggling.

"I thought I may have hurt you." He said.

"Nope." I said and kissed him pulling him closer and pressing my body against his.

Sasuke and I finished having our shower _'fun' _and then got out and dried off then got dressed for bed. We went and climbed into Sasuke's bed and I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Sasuke." I said kissing him goodnight.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke said kissing me back.

I fell asleep not long after.

I woke with a jolt a few hours later, from a terrible nightmare. I was breathing heavily and crying, I couldn't seem to calm down no matter how hard I tried. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water.

"It was only a dream Sakura, nothing more." I told my self reassuringly.

I went and got back in bed. I closed my eyes and the dream replayed in my mind. My eyes flashed open.

'_I'm not going to be able to sleep like this. If I close my eyes then I see the dream._ _Maybe if I replay the dream then I'll be able to sleep._' I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and the dream started to replay in my mind.

_Sasuke and I were kissing passionately when everything turned dark and I was in a field, no longer kissing Sasuke, but kissing Deidara instead. He bit my neck ripping through the soft flesh roughly._

_I gasped and backed away from him and he smiled a bloody fanged smile. I held my neck trying to stop the blood, but it started flowing more at my touch._

_Deidara moved at lightening speed and was in my face and said, "You're the reason my friend is dead, it's only fair that I take your life in return. But you are drop dead gorgeous, so before I kill you why don't we have some fun?!"_

_He pressed me against something hard and cold and bit both of my wrists, then the other side of my neck, he moved down further and bit both of my breast's, then my stomach and went further down to bite my inner thighs and then… I screamed and he looked up._

"_What are you doing? I killed your friend, I thought you wanted me dead." I said on the verge of tears._

"_I figured this would be more fun." He said trailing his hands over my body and slowly lifted up my skirt._

"_No!" I said and pushed him away._

_He fell to the ground and I took off running into a creepy forest. _

"_So help me girl when I get my hands on you I'll rip you apart." He yelled._

_I kept running until I tripped and then Deidara was hovering over me. He got ontop of me and held my arms above my head and then ripped my clothes off._

"_No!" I said crying and then….._

I was pulled from the dream, someone was shaking me.

"Sakura wake up or you won't have time to get dressed." Sasuke said.

I woke up and looked at him. He smiled.

I got up and got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and put on some make up. Then walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss me and I moved away.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Nothing." I said.

I couldn't tell him about the dream I had of Deidara trying to rape me and threatening my life.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of our room. Sai came up behind me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey sis." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked worriedly, "Did Sasuke hurt you again?"

"No, nothing like that. I just had a bad dream is all and it got me a little shaken up." I said.

"What was the dream about?" Sai asked.

"Nothing really."

"Sakura tell me." He said.

"It's nothing." I said and walked into class as the bell rung.

Everyone was already there even Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura," Sai started but stopped once he seen everyone already in class.

Everyone was looking at us as we took our seats. I seen Deidara and shivered thinking of the dream.

He smirked at me like he knew what I dreamed.

My first two classes flew by and I was in lunch before I knew it.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Yeah you've been acting strange all day." Tenten said.

The others nodded.

"Nothing." I said.

The image of Deidara smirking replayed in my head.

'_Why did he smirk? It's like he knew about the dream. Can he control my dreams, is that his power as a vampire? I need to talk to Itachi._' I thought to myself.

I looked around and saw Itachi. I got up and walked over to his table.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a minute." I asked him.

Deidara smirked at me again.

"Sure." Itachi said.

He got up and we walked out of the cafeteria. I could feel Sasuke glaring at us.

We went to his and Sai's room and he sat on his bed.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"What's Deidara's powers?" I asked.

"What?" Itachi said.

"His powers what are they?" I asked again.

"Sakura, why are you.." He started.

"Can he control dreams?" I asked cutting him off.

"What's with these questions all of a sudden?" Itachi asked.

"I had a nightmare about Deidara trying to rape me and threatening to kill me. He keeps smirking at me like he knows I dreamed it. I need to know if he can control dreams." I said on the verge of tears.

"Yes, he can control dreams." Itachi said, "You've never seen his left eye have you?"

"I thought so and no why?" I asked.

"It's a scope, it makes it harder for him to be thrown from the dreams and also makes it easier for him to reenter the same persons dream and make them dream the same dream over and over.." Itachi said.

"How do I stop him?" I asked.

"I don't think you can. No one has ever stopped him from evading their dreams." Itachi said.

I sighed and got up and started walking to the door.

Itachi got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Tell me something Sakura." He said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"I fell for Sasuke. I never meant to, if I would have known I'd like him so much I never would have said yes to you that way I could have avoided hurting you." I said.

"Did you ever truly love me?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi why are you-" I started.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked again cutting me off.

I turned around and faced him.

"Of course I did." I said.

"Then you never would have cheated on me!" He said.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I thought you said you were ok with Sasuke and I being together?" I asked.

"How can I be ok with the person I love and who I thought loved me too, dating my younger brother?" Itachi practically yelled at me and then kissed me.

I struggled and pulled away.

"I can't do this to Sasuke." I said.

"But you could do it to me?!" Itachi said.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Just leave Sakura." Itachi said.

"Itachi, I-"

"GO NOW!" He yelled, his eyes blood red and fangs bared.

I jumped and ran from the room.

I ran into Sasuke and our friends.

"What's wrong you look scared?" Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing." I said and jumped when I heard a huge crash that came from the why I just came.

We all ran down the hallway and into Itachi and Sai's room. Itachi had a bloody hand and there was a broken mirror.

"Itachi what the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

I walked over to Itachi and grabbed his hand planning to heal it, but he yanked it away from me.

"Itachi, let me heal you." I said.

"I'm fine.. As long as you stay the hell away from me." He said glaring at me.

"What's with you?! You say you love me, then kiss me and now you're telling me to stay away from you." I said.

"You kissed her?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh like you didn't when me and her dated!" Itachi yelled back.

"Both of you stop it!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you with Sasuke, but don't let me mess up your relationship with him." I said to Itachi.

"And you stop getting mad over every little thing." I told Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room and I sighed.

'_Why's my life have to be so complicating?!_' I thought to myself and went after Sasuke.

I followed him into our room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you still love Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"No I love you." I said.

"Then tell me why you left the cafeteria with Itachi."

"I wanted to know something about Deidara." I said.

"Deidara, what about him?" Sasuke asked.

"I had a dream about him last night." I said.

"What was the dream about?" Sasuke asked.

I told him about the dream.

"You dreamed about kissing Deidara?" Sasuke asked enraged.

"N-No! He can control dreams he made me I'm sure." I said.

"I don't like you dreaming or thinking about any other guy, but me." He said.

"You're the only one I want to dream about." I said.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

"I love you a lot Sakura." He said.

"I love you a lot too Sasuke. You're my one and only love." I said.

He smiled and we fell into a night of passion.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry I haven't updated it in a while, but I've had writers block again, sadly. I know it's short but I'll try and make the next chapter soon. Please R&R and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **


	14. Vampire Academy XIV

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = Disaster.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

I sat straight up in bed breathing heavily and crying. Just like the last night.

'_Another damn Deidara dream! Why does he have to mess with my sleeping? I won't be able to stay awake in class if this keeps on happening._' I thought to myself hugging my knees to my chest.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and put on a little make up, then I put on some blue jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt and some black converses.

I grabbed my phone and put on a large black coat, then went over to the window and opened it jumping out pulling it closed behind me. I landed effortlessly on my feet on the ground and started walking toward the school gate.

"How should I go about getting over this? There's spikes at the top and it's locked. Hmm…"

I backed up a little ways and then ran toward the gate and pushed off the ground with my feet and flipped over the gate landing with ease.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." I smiled, proud that I made it over the gate without a single scratch.

I walked down the road looking for the park. I could get there from the house, but it was a bit harder from the school. Sai and I went there over winter break, because we didn't have anything else to do.

It was a nice place to just sit and get peace, since no little kids were around because it was to cold. Last time I went the water fountain had froze.

The wind blew causing a chill to run up my spin. I liked the feeling strangely enough.

I reached the water fountain, the water was frozen again. I sat on the edge of the fountain and just looked at the frozen water. Snow started to fall, before I knew it the snow had really picked up. It was all over the ground and me.

'_Snow is so pretty falling at night. I wish Sasuke was here to enjoy this view with me._' I thought to myself.

"Instead of Sasuke, how about me?" A male voice said.

I turned around fast and seen Deidara, right behind me.

"D-Deidara, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up, ready to run away if necessary.

"You're keeping me from my fun, Sakura." He asked smirking.

"Your fun?" I asked.

"Yes, because you're keeping me from playing in your dreams. It is quite entertaining." He said the smirk still on his face.

"Please stop invading my dreams!" I said with pleading eyes.

"I'll be honest at first it was to avenge Hidan, but now I can't stop myself from coming into your dreams. I was just going to kill you, but why kill my entertainment?! I'm sure avenging Hidan can wait a little longer." Deidara said moving closer to me.

"I never meant for him to get killed. My father and brother, were doing what they believed they had to, too save my life." I said.

"But saving your life, cost my friend his." Deidara said.

"It's not like I asked for any of this! I never even wanted to come to this town. I liked my old school and friends! I never thought I'd date someone and fall in love with their brother and cheat on them and then one of his friends would get mad and try to kill me. Then my brother and father kill him and all of his friends hate me and think its my fault. I never wanted any of this to happen, all I wanted was a normal life." I said tears streaming down my face.

Deidara was taken by surprise at my sudden outburst.

"I'm so sorry that Hidan died because of me, but please stop messing with my sleep." I said hugging him, crying into his chest.

He tensed up at my touch.

"Why are you crying and clinging?" He asked, embarrassment in his voice.

"Because I feel bad about it and I'm loosing sleep so I'm an emotional wreck." I said feeling light headed.

I was helpless like this, he could do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't have the strength to fight him off.

"I'm sorry." I said as I passed out, not sure I'd wake up again.

_xxx_

"Sakura, wake up." I heard a voice say and someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly and seen Sasuke. I sat up and stretched.

"Why are you in this bed and not mine?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know." I said looking down.

"Do you know why you're in jeans and a shirt? You didn't go to bed like that." Sasuke said.

I looked down and he was right, I was in jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt.

'_It wasn't a dream. I really passed out in Deidara's arms, so why didn't he kill me or something. He brought me back without a scratch._' I thought to myself in disbelief.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking worried.

"Nothing." I said getting up and changing into my school uniform and brushed my hair and teeth again.

Sasuke and I walked down the hall and met up with Sai and our friends.

I was talking with Ino and not watching were I was going. I hit into someone with a lot of force and went falling backwards I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and seen I ran into Deidara and he caught me with his arm around my waist.

Sasuke, Sai and Itachi were glaring and the others just looked at us in shock.

He steadied me and smirked and said, "Seems like after last night you'd be resting today, your reflex's are slow."

"And what would you know about my reflex's?" I asked.

"I assume there good considering you're so flexible." Deidara said still smirking.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled away from Deidara.

"Don't flirt with her!" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"And what the hell did he mean by 'after last night'?" Sai said glaring at me.

"Nothing." I said defensively.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What, n-no!" I said.

"Hmm that's not what I remember when you were screaming my name." Deidara said giving off a devilish aura.

Sasuke let my arm go and looked at me the hurt showing in his eyes.

"Sasuke, no I swear I didn't do anything with him." I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I asked you two questions this morning and you said you don't know and acted weird about it, but I don't believe that so if you want me to believe you now and not end this relationship you better start giving me some damn answers Sakura." Sasuke said putting his guard up.

"I went out for a walk because I couldn't sleep, then I went to the park and Deidara showed up. We talked and I passed out, nothing else happened!" I said my heart slowly breaking in two.

"It's bad enough you cheated on me, but now you're doing the same thing to my brother?! There's no use in lying Sakura, I followed Deidara and I seen what happened. You screaming his name in total bliss." Itachi said glaring at me.

"It didn't happen like that, the only name I've ever screamed in pleasure is Sasuke's! You're just mad because I choose Sasuke over you and because you didn't get me in bed first." I said getting pissed off.

"You really think I was trying to get you in bed?" Itachi asked glaring at me.

"I don't know, but your turning out to be someone I wish I never fell in love with!" I said and pushed through him and Deidara and their friends.

_xxx_

"Did you really sleep with Deidara?" Sai asked after classes.

"I said I didn't Sai!" I said, getting irritated that everyone was believing Deidara over me.

"Alright just calm down Saku." Sai said, worriedly.

"How can I? My boyfriend and all my friends don't believe me, even you my own brother is questioning me. You cheat one time and then someone says you did with them and everyone doesn't believe you, but I swear I didn't do anything with Deidara." I said on the verge of tears.

"Then tell me the real reason why you went for a walk and what really happened on the walk. I'm your brother so I know when your lying and when you leave things out of something." Sai said.

I sighed, "Fine."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my room. Once we were in the room with the door closed I told Sai everything that happened.

"What?! You passed out in someone's arms that wants you dead. Does that seem like a good idea?" Sai asked.

"Well its not like I can control when I pass out Sai." I said.

"Well maybe he raped you and you did scream his name." Sai said glaring at the wall.

"I don't think he did anything to me." I said and sat down beside him.

"Maybe he's just trying to ruin your relationship with Sasuke, by saying you slept with him." Sai said.

"I think it worked." I said and started crying, hugging Sai.

"It's ok don't worry about it Sakura, if Sasuke doesn't trust you enough to believe you then he doesn't deserve you." Sai said hugging me close to his chest.

"I know, but I love him Sai." I said hugging him tighter.

"I know you do, but if he doesn't trust you then there really isn't a relationship." Sai said.

"Can we just stop talking about it and you just hold me and let me cry?" I asked.

"Alright." Sai said pulling me onto his lap.

I sat there for what seemed like forever and Sai just held me and let me crying into his chest. I eventually got to where I couldn't cry anymore.

"I think I just ran out of tears." I said.

"Well my shirt is soaked so I believe you." Sai said with a chuckle.

"Oh umm I have one of your shirts that I took over Christmas break cause I liked it." I said giggling.

I got up and went over to my closet and got out a grey guy shirt.

"I've been looking for that shirt since I got here, I even called and asked mom if I left it there." Sai said glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said while smiling.

Sai took off the shirt I soaked with my tears and put on the one I stole from him.

"Wow you have abs and all this time I thought you only had flab." I said giggling.

"Why you little…" Sai said and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sai put me down." I said giggling and kicking.

He threw me on the bed and said, "Don't even get up, your being punished!"

I tried to get up and he sat on me. I tried to push him off and then we started wrestling, but we were both laughing to hard to have any success.

I finally pinned him down when the door opened and Sasuke and our friends walked in. They all looked at us with wide eyes.

I was about to ask what they were staring at when I realized how this must look. Me straddling his waist and my fingers laced through his pinning his arms above his head.

I got off of him quickly and he sat up.

"I thought you two were siblings?" Naruto asked.

"We are, we were just wrestling." Sai said.

"Looked like you were doing more then that." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well we weren't, he was trying to cheer me up by wrestling like we use too." I said matching Sasuke's tone.

"Sorry if I don't believe you." Sasuke said glaring.

Sai grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room knowing I was getting pissed.

"I'm not so sure you and Sasuke should stay in the same room anymore." Sai said.

"Where else would I stay?" I asked.

"Maybe the head mistress will let us share a room." Sai said.

"Us?" I asked.

"Yeah… I mean if you want to." Sai said.

"That might be a good idea actually." I said smiling.

We decided to go to the head mistress's office and ask about switching.

I knocked on the door when we arrived outside her office.

"Come in." We heard come from inside the office.

Sai opened the door and I walked in first and he followed.

"Sakura, Sai what can I do for the two of you?" Tsunade asked.

"We were wondering if we could room together, because Sasuke and I aren't getting along and things could get bad with my temper." I said.

"And I think it would be better if we stay together since we're siblings." Sai said.

"Hmm well we do have an open room, but you'll have to move in it now." Tsunade said.

"Like right now?" I asked.

"Yes today!" Tsunade said.

"I think we could do that, don't you Saku?" Sai said.

I nodded.

"Alright then go pack your stuff." Tsunade said, handing Sai the room number and two keys.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sai and I said in unison, smiling.

"You're welcome." She said smiling back.

We walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

"I'll help you pack and then you help me pack?" Sai asked.

"Deal!" I said as we went back toward my room.

We opened the door and Sasuke and our friends were still there. I walked over to the closet and Sai grabbed my trunk and opened it.

I got all my clothes out of the closet and put them on the bed, Sai and I started folding them.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Moving out." I said.

"You're leaving VA?" Naruto yelled in horror.

"No! I'm moving rooms, I think it will be better this way because I don't have a good grip on my powers and if Sasuke and I get into a fuss, then I might throw him into something like I did Sai at home." I said.

"Oh are you moving in with Deidara?" Sasuke asked his tone was cold and heartless.

"No, Sai and I are moving into a room together." I said, ready to throw anything I could get my hands on at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Besides I didn't do a thing with Deidara. I knew that once Itachi and I broke up and we started dating that you would hold the fact that I cheated on Itachi with you, over my head." I said looking down at my hands.

Sasuke didn't say anything. I threw the clothes in the trunk and then my shoes, make up, hair dryer, toothbrush and everything else I brought with me to the academy.

"Lets go pack your stuff." I said to Sai, still irritated by Sasuke.

I grabbed my things and Sai's arm and pulled him from the room, toward his. Itachi and his friends were in there and I sighed.

'_Why can't I ever get any peace?_' I thought to myself.

"I'm going to take my stuff to the room… I can't deal with anything else today." I said walking toward our new room.

Sai looked after me for a minute and then went into the room.

_xxx_

I arrived at the door and opened it. It was just like what I was living in before. I started to unpack, but decided to go and help Sai, since he helped me.

I got back to his room and opened the door.

"Hey Sai, I think I'll hel-" I was cut off by the sight in front of me.

Deidara was on top of Sai with a knife to his neck.

"Get the fuck off my brother!" I said baring my fangs and hissing at him.

Deidara smirked and then…..

**Cherry-chan: And I'm gonna end it in a cliffy =D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to more often I promise. Please R&R and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Also sorry if this chapter sucks, but I tried my best. ^-^**


	15. Vampire Academy XV

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = Disaster.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then everything went black.

"Sakura!" I heard Sai yell, before I lost consciousness.

_xxx_

I woke up and couldn't see anything, it felt like I had some sort of cloth over my eyes. My head was throbbing and I could smell blood. I tried to sit up but my hands and feet were bound by something.

'_What the hell is going on here?_' I thought to myself, trying to remember what had happened.

I remembered going back to Sai's room to help him pack and Deidara having a knife pressed to his neck, then someone hit me on the head or something.

I felt a hand trailing over my leg and I got tense, whoever the hand belonged to must have noticed, because their hand stopped.

"So your awake, Sakura." A male voice said.

They took the cloth from over my eyes and I seen Itachi and Deidara looking at me.

"W-where am I and where's Sai?" I asked.

"You don't need to know and your brother's in a different room." Deidara said rubbing his hand up and down on my leg.

"Get your damn hands off me!" I hissed at him.

"Aww come on Sakura, you liked my touch last night." Deidara said smirking.

"Nothing happened and you know it!" I yelled trying to raise up to punch him but the chains that bound me pulled me back down.

"I know, but it did get Sasuke questioning you didn't it." Deidara said.

"My brother has always been foolish and believed everything I've ever said." Itachi said emotionless.

"You knew and you purposely ruined my relationship with Sasuke. How could you do that to your own brother?" I asked the pain showing in my voice.

"How could I do that to him! How the hell could he make my girlfriend cheat on me with him?" Itachi yelled his eyes turning red and fangs bared.

"He didn't make me, I choose to because I love him!" I said glaring at him.

Itachi hissed and was about to bite me but Deidara stopped him. They walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I looked around, I was in a stone walled room with a lot of deadly looking tools.

I heard a male scream and realized it was Sai.

"SAI!" I yelled and started thrashing around trying to get free.

I grabbed the chains that bound me and pulled on them as hard as I could and they broke. I sat up and ripped the chains off my ankles with little effort. Then I ran to the door and opened it when I heard Sai yell again.

I darted out of the room and into a hallway and followed the sound of Sai screaming. I came to a dark colored door and slammed it open.

Itachi and Deidara were in the room with a knife stabbed into Sai's stomach.

"Sai!" I said walking into the room.

Deidara grabbed the handle of the knife and said, "Come any closer and I'll rip it out his side."

I stopped there in my tracks looking at him with wide eyes on the verge of tears.

"Sakura it's ok just get out of here while you can." Sai said.

"No way am I leaving you!" I said.

"Sakura, don't be stupid!" Sai said, wincing at the pain of Deidara moving the knife in his stomach.

Itachi started toward me and I backed away.

"Why are you doing this Itachi? I told you I was sorry, you said that you were ok with Sasuke and I dating." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Because I knew you'd be with him regardless of what I said." Itachi said fangs bared.

"So what, you and Deidara decide to come up with a plan to ruin my relationship with Sasuke?" I said.

"Of course! You're the reason Hidan is dead and your also the reason for Itachi having a broken heart." Deidara said.

"When Sasuke finds out, he'll be furious." I said glaring at Itachi.

"He doesn't believe a word you say anymore though." Itachi said with a smirk.

I balled up my fist and punched him straight in the face and he flew back into a wall on the other side of the room.

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled.

Snow started flying everywhere, it was like we were in a blizzard.

Deidara and Itachi were covered in snow, unable to move. I went and got the chains off of Sai's hand and feet and helped him out of the room, healing him as we walked.

He was staggering until he was fully healed.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked him.

"No they knocked me out not long after they did you and then I woke up in that room." Sai said.

"Dammit why is all of this shit happening?! I wish I never met Sasuke and Itachi and that damned vampires, witches and all this supernatural stuff didn't exist." I said balling up my fist.

"Sakura you don't mean that." Sai said.

"I know, but its irritating having all this crazy stuff happening. Why can't I just have a normal sweet boyfriend and a regular life." I said looking at Sai.

"You use to have that."

"No I didn't, I had a brother and father that were vampires that left for years and I never seen them and a half complete life." I said sighing.

"Which life do you prefer?" Sai asked.

"This one I suppose, cause I now we're closer than before and mom and dad seem happy." I said.

"Glad you prefer us being together then apart." Sai said smiling.

I smiled back.

"So lets try the left way to get out of here." Sai said and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him to the left.

We walked down a hall and I pulled Sai to a stop.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"I sense someone coming from both directions and their moving fast. We have to hide." I said scared.

"We can take two people." Sai said.

"It's more than just two." I said.

"Then what should we do?" Sai asked.

"I don't know." I said biting my bottom lip.

"I wonder if one of us can teleport?" Sai asked.

"Maybe." I said.

We held hands and both tried to teleport. When I opened my eyes we were in the room that we were going to share.

"Sai it worked!" I said hugging him.

"So which one of us can teleport?" Sai asked.

"Where did you think of teleporting too?" I asked.

"Here, what about you?" Sai said.

"Same." I said.

"So we have no idea which can teleport."

"No sadly." I said.

"Well I guess none of that matters as long as we're both safe now." Sai said.

I smiled and nodded.

"We never got your stuff from your room." I said.

"We can go in there quickly and pack then get out of there." Sai said.

"Ok let's go." I said.

We left the room and went to Sai's old room. No one was in there and we started packing up Sai's stuff hurriedly, before anyone decided to come in. We finished as quickly as we could.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

He nodded and we left the room. We went back to the new room and both started to unpack our stuff.

"What are we going to do about Itachi and Deidara?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what we can do. Are you going to say anything to Sasuke?" Sai said.

"What would I say? Besides Itachi was right, Sasuke believes him over me." I said sighing.

I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate that Sasuke doesn't trust me… Why are guys like that? Their the reason you cheat on someone and they seem perfectly fine with it and then when they get you, they think that you will cheat on them. So what's the fucking point in even trying." I said irritated.

"Well cheating is wrong." Sai said.

I sat up and glared at him and said, "Well I know that, I didn't mean to cheat on Itachi. I know it was a stupid thing to do, I should have just broke up with him or never started messing around with Sasuke. If I knew what would have happened then I never would have agreed to date Itachi, because I'm pretty sure that I would have fell for Sasuke, no matter what I did."

"Your only sixteen and yet you have one of the most complicated relationships I've ever heard of." Sai said with a smirk.

"Don't smirk at me." I said throwing a pillow at his head.

I got up and got a bra and panties and a night gown out of my closet and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said.

Sai nodded and laid on his bed and said, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Make sure the door is locked before you go to sleep." I said closing the bathroom door.

I cut on the water and undressed then got in the shower. I took a forty minute shower and then got out, dried off and got dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom and seen Sai sleeping. I went and pulled the covers up over him and turned out the light and climbed in bed.

'_I hope tomorrow will be way better than today._' I thought to myself and drifted off to sleep.

**Cherry-chan: Finally a new VA chapter, sorry it's short and that it sucks… But this is what I came up with. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better, please R&R and sorry for any punctuation, spelling or grammar errors.**


	16. Vampire Academy XVI

Vampire Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl in town, she enrolls in a school for vampires. But she's human, and caught the eye of the hottest vampire alive, Sasuke Uchiha. Will she survive in her new home or die trying? Human + Vampires = Disaster.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

I awoke with a start, when I heard a knock on the door.

'_What if it's Deidara or Itachi again?'_ I thought kind of panicked.

I got up and went over to Sai's bed, shaking him.

"Sai, wake up someone's at the door. What if it's Itachi or Deidara?" I said.

He sat up and went over to the door and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Ino and the gang." Ino's voice responded from the other side of the door.

Sai opened the door and Ino and the others walked in.

"Hey where have you two been the last two days?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we came by yesterday and the day before, but no one answered." Tenten said.

"We thought you two left without telling us." Neji said.

"Wait two days?" Sai asked.

"We were knocked unconscious and taken to a dungeon like room by Deidara and Itachi." I said glaring at the floor.

"Itachi wouldn't do that." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, well you don't know your big brother the way you think you do. He lied and backed Deidara up the other day, cause he wanted to break us up. He's mad about me cheating on him with you and he decided to ruin our relationship." I said.

"I really hate people that lie, especially about my brother." Sasuke said coldly.

"Give me one good reason that I'd lie Sasuke?! I love you, I gave you my virginity; something I was going to keep until I was married, I… I wouldn't lie to you about this, I just hate that I cheated on Itachi with you… I'd rather of.." I sighed, "What's the use you won't believe me no matter what I say."

I got dressed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" Sai called.

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Sasuke, Sakura's not lying! Itachi admitted that he lied, honestly she's not lying. I've never seen her so upset over anyone, she loves you and your breaking her every time you talk to her." Sai said glaring.

"Poor Sakura." Hinata said.

"Look all of you stay away from me and my sister! She has enough to worry about and when all of you are around, so is Sasuke and it hurts her.. Just forget you know us." Sai said.

"What, Sai she's our friend." Shika said.

"Yeah!" The others, other than Sasuke said.

Sasuke stormed out of the room.

"Hey teme, where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't answer he just kept walking.

Sasuke stormed into Itachi's room and found him and all his friends.

"Sasuke what's up?" Itachi said.

"Hey Sasu-" Deidara started.

"Did you lie about Sakura sleeping with Deidara, to break us up?" Sasuke said, cutting Deidara off.

"What? Sasuke I would never lie to you about that." Itachi lied smoothly.

"Then why does she insist that you are? I'm not sure she'd lie to me or cheat on me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you've known Sakura for almost a year and you've known me your entire life.. Who do you trust more, some girl you barely know or your older brother that you've known since the day you were born?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yeah your right, of course you wouldn't lie to me about this.. Sorry for doubting you Itachi." Sasuke said, turning and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

He was walking down the hallway when he heard a huge crash and ran toward the sound. A lot of people were already gathered, Naruto and the others and Itachi and his friends came running up not long after Sasuke.

"What the hell was that noise?" Deidara asked.

"Look for yourself." Shika said.

There was a huge hole in the wall and a big dent in the floor, rubble everywhere. Glass from the display cases where scattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked storming down the hall.

"No one's sure, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied.

"Where's Sakura?" Sai questioned looking around.

"You think she did this?" Ino asked.

"Her emotions are all over the place right now, so I wouldn't be surprised." Sai said with a sigh.

"Wait shh do you hear that?" Tenten said.

Everyone fell silent and listened.

"Yeah it sounds like someone pushing their way through a lot of rubble." Naruto said.

Everyone looked toward the hole in the wall. A large man in a long black coat and hat appeared, with a girl draped over his shoulder.

"She sure is a strong one." The man said, turning to look at the hole he just came from.

Sai saw pink hair on the girl over the mans shoulder.

"Sakura!" Sai called and clenched his fist, "Get your damn hands off my sister!"

"Your sister?" The man asked and grinned, "You think after all the hassle I went through to track her down, I'd actually just hand her over?"

_xxx_

…

_**Flashback**_

…

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"Sakura!" Sai called.

I heard him but I decided to just keep walking. I'm about to reach my limit.. All this stupid drama, one minute everything is perfectly fine the next all hell breaks loose.

I stopped walking and sighed looking down.

'_Why doesn't Sasuke believe me? I never wanted things to turn out like this.. If only I could go back in time and stop myself from ever dating Itachi, then maybe Sasuke and I would be a happy couple right now._' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me miss."

I heard a male voice and looked up, there was a guy in a long black coat and hat.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" The man asked.

"Umm yes, why?" I said.

"The rumors are true.. Beauty beyond comparison, sparkling emerald eyes, long flowing silky cherry blossom pink hair.. Gorgeous! You're absolutely breath taking." The man said.

"E-excuse me, who are you?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Ah forgive my rudeness, My name is Tsuneo." He said.

"Umm nice to meet you Tsuneo." I said, "What are you doing here? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm here because I've been searching for you." He said.

"M-me? What for?" I asked surprised.

"I came here to take you as my wife." Tsuneo said.

"What? Y-your w-wife, I'm sixteen and I don't even know you." I said backing away.

"Don't be afraid my love, those little details don't matter. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world, your every hearts desire will be yours. Just be mine, I'll never make you cry or hurt your feelings." He said sweetly.

"Your love? Are you insane? You can't just start saying these types of things to a girl you don't know. Besides your way to old for me I'm more into guys around my age group not someone that could be my father." I said kinda of coldly, trying to get him to understand that I'm not interested.

"I'm only twenty-eight, we're just twelve years apparent not that big of a gap. Besides age doesn't matter when it comes to true love." Tsuneo said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested, now if you'll excuse me." I said politely and walked past him.

Well tried to anyway. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"You will be my wife, as the demon king I command it!" He yelled.

'_Command?! Who in the hell does this man think he is. Commanding me to be his wife! Demon king or no demon king I take commands from no one.' _I thought to myself, as my fangs flashed down.

"I said no, so get your hands off me!" I hissed.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"Then I'll make you." I threatened.

"You don't have what it takes to defeat the demon king." He said smirking.

I twisted and kicked him upside the head and he lost his grip on my arm as he hit the wall. I balled up my fist and punched him through the wall, a big hole appearing, the glass of the display cases shattering.

"Heh some demon king you are!" I said walking over to the hole in the wall.

His arm flashed out and wrapped around my throat. I winced gasping for breath.

"Your cocky and feisty, I like that." He said tightening his grip and grinning creepily.

I focused all my strength in into a kick and kicked him back through the hole, but he didn't loosen his grip and I went flying into the hole too.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything faded to black.

…

_**End of Flashback**_

…

**.: Normal POV:.**

"Why did you track her down?" Ino asked.

"She's destined to be the vampire queen, who better suited for than a demon king?" The man said.

"Destined to be the vampire queen?" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at Sakura draped over his shoulder.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry it's been a while since I updated and that its very short, but a little is better than nothing right? It maybe bad but I was having a problem trying to figure out what should happen next. The next chapter will be better and longer. Please R&R and sorry for any punctuation, spelling or grammar errors.**


End file.
